Comment séduire Miss Swan en dix leçons
by Cacahouete24
Summary: Regina découvre ses sentiments - tellement peu - cachés pour la belle Emma Swan. La brune incandescente fera tout pour avouer à sa belle qu'elle est l'amour de sa vie. Mais malgré sa bonne volonté, son amour, mais surtout l'aide d'acolytes "efficaces", Regina va rencontrer quelques soucis dans sa quête du grand amour! (Oui le résumé est très cliché! ;P)
1. Ange et démon

**Salut salut!**

 **Nouvelle histoire, nouvelle ambiance!**

 **J'ai juste quelques points à émettre.**

 **\- Les chapitres sont assez courts. Il y a une certaine chronologie, même si un chapitre peut être totalement différent du précédent.  
**

 **\- J'ai essayé de faire un truc un peu déjanté. (essayé c'est bien le mot, on a pas tous le même humour ;P)**

 **\- Ceci est un chapitre "test". J'avais désespérément envie de publier, donc voici l'intro, on va dire, de l'histoire.**

 **\- Dernière chose. L'histoire se passe à partir de la saison 2.**

.

.

.

.

ANGE ET DEMON

Régina faisait les cents pas dans son jardin depuis une demi-heure.

 _Non ce n'est pas possible..._

Cela faisait un mois que Snow-White et Emma était revenue de la Forêt Enchantée. Et Storybrooke avait déjà repris son rythme tranquille. Mais malgré cela, la brune avait un drôle de sentiment. Depuis qu'elle avait senti ce soulagement lorsque la mère biologique d'Henry était ressortie vivante de ce puits, elle savait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Elle le sentait dans ses tripes mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Elle avait cherché plusieurs fois dans le livre de sorts de sa mère un quelconque sortilège qui aurait pu la mettre dans cet état.

Elle n'avait rien trouvé.

 _C'est la Sauveuse. La mère d'Henry..._

Depuis plusieurs semaines, elle s'était mise à penser, à regarder et quelques fois même à rêver de la sauveuse. C'en était devenu troublant. Mais il fallait qu'elle l'admette.

Régina Mills était amoureuse d'Emma Swan.

 _Fais chier!..._ Elle avait toujours du mal à l'accepter. Mais quand la chevelure blonde du sheriff passait devant elle et que son cœur ratait son battement, ses sentiments étaient indéniables.

 _Qu'est-ce que je vais faire?_

Le problème, c'était ça. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire? Le pire c'était qu'elle n'avait personne à qui se confier...

 _*Tu as demandé de l'aide?*_

L'ancienne mairesse regarda autour d'elle, il n'y avait personne. Mais la voix, elle l'avait entendue, elle n'a pas rêvé.

 _*Non tu ne rêves pas chérie. *_ C'était SA voix. Sa voix rauque de son époque de méchante reine. Dans sa tête! _J'entends des voix maintenant... Et moi qui croyais que je ne pouvais pas être plus bizarre..._

 _* Eh! C'est toi qui nous as appelées!*_

 _Nous?_

 _[Oui je suis là pour t'aider à prendre la bonne décision.]_ Cette voix était celle de son enfance. Lorsqu'elle était encore qu'une adolescente naïve et pure.

Parfait! Le parfait couple ange/démon!

 _Ok... Pourquoi vous êtes là?_

Démon : _* Pour t'aider avec ton problème de blonde au joli p'tit cul! Que tu puisses enfin te l'envoyer!*_

Ange : [ _Il ne s'agit pas de 'se l'envoyer' mais de trouver ton véritable amour. ]_

Démon : _* Arrête tes conneries! Ce qu'elle veut c'est qu'Emma 'beau cul' Swan atterrisse dans son lit!*_

Ange : [ _Non! Elle a envie d'une relation fiable où elle pourrait faire des pique-niques en haut de la colline! ]_

Démon : _* Oh God! Et t'as pas encore plus niais comme réponse?! Elle a envie de se faire refaire la tuy- *_

 _Ooooh! Eh on se calme! Peut-être que vous pourriez demander à l'intéressée!_

Démon : _* D'accord miss Je-sais-tout! Dis-nous ce que tu veux faire! *_

 _Bah euuuuh..._

Démon : _* Forcément il n'y a plus personne! *_

Ange : [ _Dis-nous d'abord ce que tu penses d'Emma.]_

Régina alla s'asseoir sur son banc, regardant ses pieds et triturant ses doigts. Emma Swan. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pensait d'Emma Swan...

 _Elle... Elle est butée! Elle fait ce qu'elle veut! Et c'est tout le temps l'inverse de ce que moi je veux! Elle donne de mauvais exemples à Henry. J'ai l'impression qu'elle n'a rien d'autre que ses pantalons super serrés dans son armoire! Et ses débardeurs blancs transparents complètement indécents! Qui montrent toute sa peau... Même sa poitrine! Parce que bien sûr elle ne porte pas tout le temps de soutien-gorge. Alors je peux facilement la voir presque nue... Son corps si musclé. Il a l'air si doux... J'ai envie qu'elle me porte dans notre lit. J'ai envie de sentir son corps contre le mien._

Démon: _* Et on y est! *_

Ange: [ _Pchhht! ]_

 _De dormir à ses côtés. De me réveiller à ses côtés. Chaque jour de ma vie. J'ai envie qu'on soit toutes les deux avec notre fils et qu'on rit, qu'on s'amuse. J'ai envie de parler avec elle. De lui partager mes doutes et mes joies. J'ai envie de tout ça. D'elle. De sa personnalité. Parce qu'il faut le dire, même si elle a les gènes des Charmants, elle est beaucoup moins idiote qu'eux. Même si elle a ses moments..._

Ange : [ _C'est si beau... ]_

Démon : _* Je vais vomir!*_

Régina continua de parler à voir haute comme si ses deux personnalités étaient avec elle.

 _Mais elle ne voudra pas de moi. Je suis maléfique, la méchante de l'histoire. Et est-ce qu'elle est seulement attirée par les filles?_

Ange : [ _Tu as changé. Tu n'utilises plus la magie. Tu mérites... On mérite une seconde chance.]_

Démon : _* Et rien qu'avec sa veste en cuir rouge, je peux t'assurer que la demoiselle ne serait pas contre goûter à ton minou! *_

Ange : [ _Tu ne peux pas arrêter deux secondes avec le s-sexe s'il te plaît. Il ne s'agit pas de ça, vieille sorcière.]_

Démon : _*Et toi tu pourrais enlever le putain de balais que tu as dans le cul! Ou alors que tu te mettes autre chose dans l'autre orifice pour que tu te dérouille un petit peu, ça te ferait du bien!*_

Ange : [ _Je cherche mon véritable amour! Je n'ai pas envie d-de sauter sur tout ce qui bouge. C'est vulgaire et mal élevé!]_

Démon : _*Mais qu'est-ce q-*_

 _Oh! Arrêtez! Vous me faites mal à la tête! Bon... J'aurais juste besoin que vous m'aidiez sur une dernière chose... Qu'est-ce que je dois faire maintenant?_

Ange et démon en cœur : _*Lui demander de sortir avec toi.*_


	2. Les fleurs empoisonnées

*** ... * = la voix dans la tête de Regina (le démon)**

 **{ ... } = les pensées de Regina**

 **Oui la dame a plusieurs personnes dans sa tête...**

 **Si c'est pas assez compréhensible, dites le moi dans une review je changerai pour le prochain chapitre :)  
**

* * *

 **Les Fleurs Empoisonnées**

Régina avait décidé de se la jouer vieux jeu. Elle avait réfléchi pendant plusieurs heures à la meilleure façon d'approcher Emma, et après de longues heures assises à son bureau avec son calepin ouvert et son stylo à la main, elle en était arrivée à... à rien du tout... Elle n'avait eu aucune bonne idée pour demander à la blonde de sortir avec elle. C'était même pas le fait qu'elle ne trouvait que des idées stupides, c'est vraiment qu'elle n'en avait littéralement aucune! Pendant plusieurs heures c'était le trou noir dans sa tête. C'en devenait même navrant!

Elle se leva de son bureau et décida d'aller se dégourdir un peu les jambes dans son jardin. L'air de mars était encore frais, surtout quand on se trouvait dans le Maine. La brise était fortement agréable, cela permettait enfin à Régina de respirer. Elle prit de longues inspirations, et passa ses mains dans les roses qu'elle prenait soin d'entretenir.

 _*Oh réfléchis Régi'! Ça ne doit pas être compliqué... Miss Sw.. Emma! Emma n'est pas une femme très compliquée... Elle aime les choses simples... Réfléchis aux bases... *_

Elle décrocha une rose et la prit dans le creux de sa main.

« Mais bien sûr! »

Elle partit en courant prendre sa voiture et conduisit jusque chez le seul fleuriste de Storybrooke. Elle commanda un énorme bouquet de tulipes jaunes. Ce n'était pas commun d'offrir des tulipes pour demander un rendez-vous, mais elle avait lu dans un magazine que la tulipe signifiait 'Je suis désespérément amoureux'. Et puis la couleur de ces fleurs lui rappelait la couleur des cheveux dorés de sa bien-aimée. Elle a aussi pris le temps de lui écrire une carte sur laquelle elle lui écrivit qu'elle l'appréciait beaucoup et qu'elle voulait faire plus connaissance avec elle (et plus si affinité). Elle lui donna aussi rendez-vous chez Granny le lendemain à midi si elle était d'accord. Comme elle était madame le maire, enfin anciennement mais elle inspirait toujours une forme de respect et de peur, Mr. French a accepté de les livrer dès le soir même.

Régina rentra donc chez elle, nerveuse comme jamais elle n'a été. Elle prépara déjà ses habits pour le lendemain. Elle voulait dormir tôt pour être en forme pour son rendez-vous, mais le stress l'empêchait de fermer les yeux. Elle pensa à toutes les possibilités et toutes les sortes de refus auxquelles elle aurait affaire.

 _{J'aurais dû choisir une autre fleur... }_

 _*C'est vrai que les tulipes 'je suis désespérément amoureux' ce n'était pas vraiment subtile! *_

 _{Excuse-moi mais je n'ai pas vraiment cherché à être subtile! }_

 _*Et maintenant elle va te fuir à cause ça! *_

 _{Déjà elle va NOUS fuir! Et puis qu'est-ce que t'y connais tu n'es qu'une voix dans ma tête! }_

 _*En attendant c'est à moi que t'es en train de parler. *_

 _{Faut vraiment que je trouve des amis... }_

 _*A qui le dis-tu! *_

Elle continua à ruminer à moment dans son lit, à se tourner et se retourner, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin elle trouve le sommeil tard dans la nuit.

.

Le lendemain matin, elle prit son petit-déjeuner et se doucha tranquillement, avec toujours cette boule au ventre qui ne voulait pas partir. Elle décida de porter une jupe noire, pas trop stricte (malheureusement elle n'avait que ça) et un chemisier blanc auquel elle ouvrit les deux premiers boutons pour montrer son plus bel atout.

Il était près de midi, Régina était assise sur une banquette chez Granny's, elle avait commandé un verre de scotch pour se donner un peu de courage.

Son regard était fixé sur l'horloge, regardant la trotteuse faire son tour encore et encore. A chaque fois que la sonnette retentit, elle tournait la tête vers la porte, mais à chaque fois c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui passait la porte.

Il était déjà 13h30 et toujours personne en vue. Régina était aussi seule à sa table que lorsqu'elle était arrivée. Seule et désespérée. Emma ne viendra pas.

 _* Fallait s'y attendre! *_

 _{ Ferme la... }_

.

Elle repartit chez elle, les larmes aux yeux. En chemin elle fit un détour chez le fleuriste pour vérifier que la marchandise a bien été livrée. On ne sait jamais!

Dès qu'elle passa la porte, curieusement Mr. French était devenu nerveux.

« Madame Mills, que p-puis-je pour v-vous? »

« Est-ce que la livraison de mon bouquet de fleur s'est bien passée? »

« La livraison des fleurs s'est bien passée! P-par contre... » Il sortit sa main du comptoir pour lui montrer la lettre qu'elle avait écrite. « La lettre... La lettre est tombée de mon camion et je l'ai remarqué que ce matin alors... »

« Alors vous avez préféré rester caché ici en pensant que je ne le remarquerai pas?! » { _Paysan !}_

Elle sortit de la boutique en furie. Direction l'appartement d'Emma.

 _* Tu vois, c'est pas perdu, je te l'avais dit! *_

 _{Tu plaisantes, tu n'as pas arrêté de me dire que je m'y prenais comme un manche !}_

 _* Je suis une voix dans ta tête je peux dire ce que je veux! *_

.

Elle toqua vivement à la porte de l'appartement de la blonde. Et pour ne pas rajouter encore plus de stress, c'est Snow White qui lui ouvrit.

« Régina ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

 _* Ta fille ! Y a moyen que tu me la prêtes quelques heures pour que je joue avec ? *_

 _{ Mais ferme la !}_

« Bonjour Snow, je voudrais savoir si Miss Swan était là ? »

« Emma ? Oui elle est là, dans sa chambre mais elle ne sent pas très bien. »

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? »

« Tu m'as l'air bien curieuse ! »

« Je... Oui Henry serait triste s'il lui arrive quelque chose. » _* Tu t'en es bien sortie ! *_

« Bien sûr... » Snow la regarda d'un air suspicieux, Régina remarqua le bout d'un bouquet de fleurs sortant de la poubelle. Son bouquet de tulipes.

« Ce sont de jolies fleurs là, pourquoi elles sont dans la poubelle ? » Demanda la plus âgée en pointant vers l'intérieur de l'appartement.

« Oh oui ! CA ! »La petite brunette prit le bouquet dans les mains et le tendit à l'autre brune. « Vous pouvez le garder ! »

 _* Je t'avais dit que tu étais trop présomptueuse ! *_

Régina commença à avoir les larmes aux yeux et regarda son bouquet avec attention quand Snow continua à parler.

« Emma est allergique aux tulipes ! Elle a fait une réaction anaphylactique, elle était à l'hôpital toute la nuit. »

 _{Quoi ?}_

 _*Et moi qui pensait qu'elle t'avait juste rejetée, t'as fait encore bien plus fort !*_

« Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? » Demanda vivement Régina.

« Oui elle ne court plus aucun risque. Elle est dans sa chambre comme j'ai dit, elle a juste le visage gonflé comme un ballon, elle est boursoufflée et toute rouge. » _* Ouf! *_ « Mais crois-moi que si je retrouve celui qui lui a donné ça, il va passer un sale quart d'heure ! »

 _{Oh oh... }_

 _* Tu crois VRAIMENT que Snow-White va réussir à te frapper ? *_

 _{ Bonne remarque ! }_

« Tant mieux alors. » répondit enfin Régina.

« Mais ma parole, tu t'inquiétais pour elle ? »

« Quoi ? Nooon pas du tout ! Ce... C'est juste que ça serait bête qu'il lui arrive quelque chose! Si elle ne serait plus là, après qui est-ce que je pourrais me battre, hein ? »

 _* Après toute la ville ma grande, toute la ville...*_

« Oui c'est ça... » répondit Snow.

« Bon bah je vais y aller ! »

Régina partit en courant de l'appartement, le bouquet à la main.

Bon, pour un premier essai elle avait failli la tuer ! Mais ce n'est que le premier essai hein ! C'est normal ! _* Si tu le dis, chérie! *_


	3. Le poste de police

Le poste de police

Régina avait décidé de se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Elle en avait marre d'attendre, c'est pour ça qu'elle entrait en ce moment même dans le poste du shérif. Pour l'occasion, elle avait décidé de porter sa petite robe noire qui moulait à merveille ses courbes arrivant à mi-cuisse, ainsi que les plus hauts-talons aiguilles qu'elle avait pour lui donner de la hauteur. Des talons noirs de 15 cm, s'il vous plaît! Ça lui donnait de la hauteur et augmentait considérablement son sex-appeal.

Elle inspirait et expirait fortement, faisant pénétrer le plus d'air possible dans ses poumons afin de calmer la nervosité qui l'animait. Plus elle avançait dans les couloirs sombres du commissariat et plus ses mains devenaient moites. Elle avait terriblement envie de lui demander de sortir avec mais elle ne pouvait pas ignorer son envie de vomir qui lui prenait dès qu'elle avait le pas de la porte de son bureau pour aller chez la blonde.

 _Voix de la Jeune Regina: [ Calme-toi Régina, ça va bien se passer. ]_

 _Voix de l'Evil Queen : * Au moins tu pourras pas faire pire que la dernière fois! *_

Plusieurs fois au cours de son chemin, elle faillit faire demi-tour, prendre sa voiture, repartir chez elle et ne plus jamais en sortir. C'était tentant, vraiment tentant. Et elle pouvait toujours le faire puisqu'elle n'avait encore rencontrer personne. Enfin à part les quelques stagiaires qui travaillaient ici mais ils n'étaient pas important. Tout ce qui lui importait c'était la blonde, _sa_ blonde. Parce qu'elle allait devenir sa blonde, elle avait vraiment envie d'y croire.

Seuls les battements frénétiques de son cœur et le claquement réguliers de ses talons résonnaient dans les oreilles de la brune. Elles se concentraient sur ses pensées et sur le 'discours' qu'elle avait préparé. Elle avait déjà tout prévu dans sa tête.

 _Elle rentrait dans le bureau du shérif, la tête haute et le regard fier. Elle ne montrerait pas la peur qui l'animait, elle devait avoir l'air confiante. La blonde assise à son bureau, son regard tourné vers la montagne de paperasse qui décorait son bureau. Les boucles de ses cheveux or tombaient sur ses épaules, laissant se refléter les rayons du soleil. Régina la regarda un instant avant d'avancer dans la salle, le bruit de ses talons montrant sa présence à Emma._

 _Elle avança jusqu'à son bureau, y posant ses deux mains fermement. Elle inspira fortement, se plongeant dans les orbes émeraude où il était si facile de s'y noyer. Avant d'être complètement perturbée par cette beauté surnaturelle, l'ancienne reine prit la parole rapidement_ _* C'était maintenant ou jamais.*_

 _« Emma, je dois te dire quelque chose... Quelque chose qui est en moi depuis longtemps, que je voulais te dire depuis un moment. Mais je n'en n'avais pas le courage. Maintenant je l'ai. Je l'ai trouvé parce que je n'en pouvais plus de devoir me cacher... Cacher mes sentiments. Ecoute Emma, je ne vais pas aller par quatre chemins.. Je t'aime! Voilà je t'aime, je suis amoureuse de toi. Je t'ai dans ma tête à chaque moment de la journée, dès que je suis à côté de toi j'ai envie que tu me prennes dans tes bras musclés, de caresser tes cheveux dorés, et de.. de t'embrasser... »_

 _Et sur ses mots, elle réduisit les quelques centimètres qui la séparait des lèvres de la blonde, en les embrassant avec toute la vigueur et la délicatesse qu'elle avait en elle._

Régina eut des frissons dans le dos à la seule pensée de ces lèvres sur les siennes. Mon dieu elle ne pouvait pas attendre de goûter à ces lèvres, qui étaient, elle en était persuadée, des plus délicieuses.

Elle secoua la tête rapidement pour retrouver ses esprits car elle trouva enfin le bureau du shérif au bout du couloir.

La porte était déjà ouverte, elle avait la tête haute, scannant la pièce pour trouver au plus vite Emma Swan.

Elle était tellement prise dans sa mission qu'elle ne remarqua pas que Marco avait passé la serpillière quelques minutes auparavant, rendant ainsi le sol mouillé et glissant. Vraiment glissant... A la seconde où elle posa le pied au sol, sa jambe glissa vers l'avant faisant voler son talon, et Régina retomba lourdement sur ses fesses dans la mare d'eau qu'il y avait.

Elle sentit des mains fines se poser sur ses bras pour essayer de la relever.

« Vous allez bien Madame le Maire? »

La mairesse se mit sur ses deux pieds, un pied nu et un autre avec le talon de 15cm, la faisant pitoyablement penchée d'un côté. Il n'y avait pas de miroir dans la pièce mais elle sentait bien l'humidité de l'eau savonneuse sur ses fesses et le bas de son dos. Elle voyait quelques mèches de cheveux à travers son visage, l'informant par la même occasion que son brushing avait été défait par la chute.

« Oui je vais bien Miss Swan » répondit-elle sur un ton tranchant. _* Miss Swan! Encore?! Non mais qu'est ce qui va pas chez toi?! Appelle la Emma! EMMAAA! C'est pas si compliqué, si ?*_

Elle épousseta un peu sa robe, même si épousseter du tissu imbibé d'eau ne servait à rien, puis elle avança pour essayer de récupérer sa deuxième chaussure mais la chute avait dû être plus brutale qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. Elle poussa un petit gémissement de douleur assez audible pour qu'Emma à côté d'elle puisse l'entendre.

« Oh venez, asseyez-vous. » dit-elle en attrapant la première chaise qui lui passait par la main.

Le shérif s'agenouilla devant la brune et lui prit délicatement la cheville dans ses mains, l'examinant de plus près.

 _* Elle a les mains tellement douces.*_ Puis après un instant, elle massa son pied en mettant des pressions çà et là sous la plante des pieds.

 _* Mon dieu, je voudrais tellement qu'elle me masse plus haut... *_

« Elle n'a pas l'air cassé, peut-être foulé au pire, mais vous devriez réussir à marcher. » Déclara Emma

Régina lui sourit faiblement.

« Votre chaussure ! » continua-t-elle, écartant ses mains qui créaient une telle chaleur. Elle se retourna pour chercher la chaussure à sa propriétaire.

« Oh mince... » fit-elle. « Le talon est cassé... »

Elle montra la chaussure au maire avec un regard désolé.

« Mais.. Je crois que ça serait encore pire si vous marchiez pied nu avec toute cette eau, non ? »

Emma mit un genou à terre et posa le pied de Régina sur son autre genou. Cette dernière avala difficilement.

« On pourrait croire que je suis Cendrillon comme ça ! » Rigola la brune, pour essayer d'apaiser cette tension.

Emma laissa échapper un petit rire, qui plut tellement à Régina qu'un sourire éclatant s'étira sur toute la longueur de tout son visage. Elles se regardèrent intensément, le brun ténébreux se mêlant au vert pur. Emma prit le pied entre ses mains et commença à placer le pied dans la chaussure, sans cesser de regarder Régina.

« J'ai de la colle dans ma boite à outil! Je peux réparer votre chaussure madame la maire. » C'est à ce moment que Marco avait choisi de dévoiler sa présence.

Emma arrêta tout mouvement et tendit la chaussure au vieil homme à tout faire. Une série de bip se fit entendre et la blonde vérifia son téléphone, prit sa veste, et partit en informant les deux autres personnes qu'elle avait une urgence. Sachant qu'une urgence à Storybrooke voulait dire qu'un chat était coincé dans un arbre.

Laissant ainsi Régina complètement hébétée à l'instant intense qu'elle venait de vivre.

« Donnez-moi votre pied je vais vous la mettre » Continua Marco, ne se doutant aucunement qu'il venait de briser l'instant qui aurait bien pu être le plus fantastique dans la vie de Régina, (sans compter bien sûr le jour où elle a eu Henry) « Si vous êtes Cendrillon je pourrais être votre prince ! Haha ! »

Mais son rire se stoppa net lorsque la brune lui fit son regard 'je-vais-te-tuer-même-si-c'est-la-dernière-chose-que-je-ferais'.


	4. Dîner avec Henry

Dîner avec Henry

Depuis que Snow et Emma était rentrées du monde des contes, les deux femmes avaient finalement accepté qu'Henry aille manger chez Régina deux soirs par semaine. C'était encore bien trop peu pour Régina, mais... C'était déjà ça!

Ce soir, Henry mangeait justement chez elle. La brune avait alors pensé à inviter Emma à dîner avec eux. Idée toute simple, et elle était pratiquement sûr que la blonde accepterait. Ce ne serait pas un rendez-vous comme elle le voudrait mais au moins elles pourraient faire plus ample connaissance.

 _*Ouuui plus ample connaissance... Avec son corps hein! Petite coquine! *_

 _{T'en as pas marre d'être là toi? Et pourquoi c'est moi version méchante reine qui me parle et pas la version jeune et innocente, elle me casse moins les pieds. }_

 _* Oh eum ... Disons juste que les vieilles habitudes sont dures à enlever... *_ Régina entendit un bruit étouffé dans sa tête (oui dans sa tête), comme quelqu'un de bâillonné.

Bref ! Régina commença à préparer le repas dès le début de l'après-midi. Henry adorait ses lasagnes et comme il ne venait pas souvent, elle pouvait bien lui faire son plat préféré. Elle mit la table en avance, elle ne voulait pas faire comme si tout était déjà prévu alors elle mit seulement une belle nappe blanche, quelques chandeliers, et deux couverts sur la table pour elle et son fils, gardant le dernier couvert pour Emma déjà préparé dans l'armoire, qu'elle sortira le moment venu.

Ensuite elle prit un long bain, s'habilla avec une belle robe rouge qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse, se fit un léger brushing, et maquilla ses lèvres d'un rouge à lèvre puissant.

 _*Et sinon on n'a pas du tout l'impression que tu te prépares pour un rencart ! *_

 _{Quoi? Je suis bien comme ça! }_

 _* Certes... Mais tu es censée dîner avec seulement ton fils. *_

 _{ Je peux me faire jolie pour Henry, non ? }_

 _* En portant une robe comme si t'allais faire le tapin ? *_

 _{ Il y aura Miss Swan... }_

 _* Voilà elle l'avoue enfin! C'est juste pour galocher Miss Swan! *_

 _{ La ferme! }_

Elle sortit de ses pensées avec la sonnette qui retentit. Elle descendit rapidement les escaliers et ouvrit la porte. Henry et sa mère biologique faisait face à une Régina des plus souriantes.

« Salut Maman ! » Dit Henry à la brune.

« Bonjour mon poussin. Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui oui. »

Il prit sa mère rapidement dans les bras, une étreinte que Régina attendait avec impatience à chaque fois qu'elle voyait son fils, puis le jeune garçon partit vite fait dans le salon en lançant un rapide « Salut Emma » et se jeta sur le canapé.

« Bon le colis est livré, alors je vous laisse. » Annonça Emma qui faisait déjà demi-tour.

 _* Retiens-la avant qu'elle ne parte! *_

« Attendez! »

« Oui ? »

« Eum... J-je... »

« Madame le maire aurait-elle perdu sa langue ? »

« Non! Haha! En fait, vous allez trouver ça s-stupide, mais voilà je... » _* Tu vas y arriver Régi'!*_ « J-je me demandais... Av-avec ce que j'ai préparé, on peut facilement manger à trois, alors si vous voulez vous pouvez venir dîner avec Henry et moi. »

 _*Wouhooou! T'as réussi! Plus que la réponse maintenant! *_

« Mary Margaret a déjà préparé le dîner pour elle et moi. Un dîner spécial mère-fille, vous savez ce que c'est ! » Répondit la blonde en haussant des épaules.

« Pas vraiment non... » trancha Régina, la mère de la brune n'étant pas une fan des dîners qui pouvaient la rapprocher de sa fille.

« Mouai... Dans ce cas bon repas, j'irais chercher Henry demain après le travail. » Et elle partit sans attendre de réponse de la brune, qui resta sur le pas de la porte à regarder la voiture jaune disparaitre à l'horizon.

 _* Bon... Ça aurait pu se passer plus mal... *_

« Mamaaan, on mange bientôt ? »

 _* Au moins tu as Henry qui reste cette nuit! *_

Cette pensée la fit sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et rentra dans sa maison pour aller s'occuper de son fils adoré.


	5. Ma chaudière est cassée

Ma chaudière est cassée

Régina était assise chez Granny's, dégustant son café quotidien du matin. Cela faisait déjà 30min qu'elle aurait dû être à son bureau, mais elle ne pouvait pas bouger, elle ne voulait pas. A vrai dire, cette idée ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit, toutes ses pensées étaient dirigées vers Emma Swan.

Emma Swan qui, comme par hasard, n'était juste qu'à quelques pas de l'ancien maire, assise au bar en train de discuter et de rigoler avec Ruby.

Elle était si belle quand elle rigolait. Si pure. Régina aurait voulu que ce soit pour elle qu'Emma souriait autant, mais elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un plan, un bon, un qui ne serait pas aussi foireux que les autres...

"Allez Emma vas-y tu peux me le dire à moi!" s'écria Ruby.

"Oh Ruby tu veux vraiment que je te raconte mon rêve?"

Régina tendit l'oreille un peu plus. Pas qu'elle soit une de ces personnes qui aiment écouter les conversations des autres, mais c'est vrai que Ruby et Emma ne sont pas les personnes les plus discrètes que l'ancienne mairesse connaisse, il était très facile de les entendre. Et puis la conversation commençait à l'intéresser...

"Bien sûr que je veux! Je veux surtout savoir sur qui tu as fantasmé!" répondit Ruby.

"Je sais pas..." Emma commença à rougir.

"Il n'y a que nous."

 _{Et toutes les personnes dans le restaurant qui peuvent vous entendre...}_

"C'est gênant..."

"Tu peux tout me dire!" insista Ruby. "Pourquoi c'est gênant?"

Régina, de plus en plus intéressée, ne tenait plus. Sa jambe gigotait d'impatience, son regard planté sur son breuvage noir.

"...Bon d'accord! J'avais un problème de chaudière mal réglée, et il faisait trèèès chaud, alors j'ai appelé l'homme-à-tout-faire et c'est Anakin Skywalker qui est venu. Torse nu, tu vois de qui je parle?"

"Après avoir dû regarder les deux trilogies de Star Wars une bonne centaine de fois à cause de toi. Oui, j'arrive assez bien à visualiser Dark Vador."

 _{ Une fan de science-fiction, c'était prévisible}_

"Et pourquoi ce serait gênant?" demanda la serveuse.

"En fait... J'étais habillée comme...Padmé Amidala. Dans l'épisode deux, avec sa robe transparente et les cheveux bouclés."

"Oooh sexy!" S'exclama la jeune brune en faisant un clin d'œil.

"Bref! J'étais en sueur, déjà à bout de souffle à cause de la chaleur. Il avait sa boite à outil dans la main, et lui, il était trop canon, avec ses abdos et tout. Il avait ce regard brûlant et sans qu'il puisse dire un mot, je l'attrape par les épaules et pose mes lèvres brutalement sur les siennes." Emma regardait sa tasse de chocolat, en train de revivre son rêve, complètement bloquée dans son récit. "Il me prend dans ses bras, et il me porte pour aller jusqu'à ma chambre. Il caresse mon dos, mes fesses."

Régina avait arrêté de respirer, sa jambe ne bougeait plus, trop imprégnée par les paroles de la blonde.

"Il me pose sur le lit et se pose sur moi. On continue à s'embrasser fougueusement. Ses mains viennent rapidement sur ma poitrine, encore recouverte de ma petite robe."

La brune commença à haletait, elle serrait ses cuisses pour leur procurer la moindre friction. Elle commençait à avoir très chaud.

"Il me caresse et presse mes seins gentiment, me faisant gémir."

 _{ Huuumpf }_ Soupira Régina, elle s'imagina en dessous de la blonde, tellement chaude pour elle.

"On continue à s'embrasser et une de ses mains part sous nos corps et vient caresser ma cuisse."

 _{ Oui s'il te plaît. }_

"Je le supplie pour qu'il alle plus loin. Sa main fait le tour de ma cuisse et se place sur mon entre-jambe, l'effleurant à peine."

 _{ Touche-moi! }_

"Il remonte juste un peu ma robe pour pouvoir voir ma..."

"Eh Ruby est-ce que je pourrais avoir une autre portion de frite, s'il te plaît" demanda un des clients du restaurant, { _Pitié! Dites-moi que c'est une blague! Je vais le tuer! }_ Régina ne savait plus comment il s'appelait et pour être franc elle s'en foutait royalement, elle savait juste qu'il venait d'arrêter la blonde dans son récit. { _Stupide paysan! }_

"Je t'apporte ça tout de suite." sourit la serveuse. Elle partit vite en cuisine et lui apporta sa commande.

Quand elle revint, la brune voyait Emma en train de mettre sa veste rouge.

"Tu pars déjà?" bouda Ruby.

"Il faut que j'aille au bureau, je vais être en retard."

"D'accord d'accord... En tout cas toi, quand tu te mets à raconter t'y vas pas de main morte!"

Les deux jeunes femmes rirent avant de se dire au revoir.

Régina, quant à elle, était toujours assise sur sa banquette, son café était froid depuis le temps mais elle n'en avait que faire. Elle avait chaud, et elle sentait entre ses cuisses une humidité qui la rendait inconfortable.

Elle essayait de reprendre ses esprits lorsqu'une idée lui vint. Elle se leva rapidement et rentra vite chez elle, sans prendre le temps de payer l'addition.

Elle venait de trouver le moyen parfait pour la séduire. Elle arriva chez elle et sortit son téléphone portable. Trois bip plus tard, une voix se fit entendre.

"Miss Swan, j'ai besoin de vos mains le plus vite possible." annonça l'ancienne mairesse d'une voix rauque.

"Je peux vous demander pourquoi?"

"Ma chaudière est cassée, et il fait une chaleur torride chez moi. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais la supporter bien longtemps."

"Je ferais de mon mieux pour venir dans la journée."

"Mmmh. Merci shériff."

Et elle raccrocha. Elle monta deux à deux l'escalier et entreprit de se préparer rapidement. Elle mit une simple nuisette noire sur elle qui laissait peu de place à l'imagination. Elle n'avait pas de vêtement couleur beige. _{ Et puis je suis bien plus canon en noir }_

Elle se maquilla, le mascara et le rouge à lèvre qu'elle portait la rendait stupéfiante.

Elle eut à peine le temps de mettre la touche finale à ses cheveux bouclés que la sonnette retentit. Elle se dépêcha de descendre, et posa la main sur la poignée. La brune commençait à se sentir nerveuse. Elle respira profondément pour calmer son stress. Inspiration. Expiration. Inspiration. Expiration. Elle déglutit difficilement avant d'ouvrir la porte pour pouvoir faire entrer la blonde.

Régina regarda la personne devant la porte, les yeux écarquillés.

"Le sheriff m'a dit que votre chaudière avait un petit problème." Annonça Marco. Le vieil homme avait les yeux scotchés sur la tenue de l'ancienne reine.

« Emma a été retenue, elle m'a envoyée à sa place, elle a dit que vous aviez besoin de mains expertes pour... Pour réparer votre tuyauterie." Continua Marco, ses yeux englués sur le décolleté plongeant de Régina.

Cette dernière regarda avec dégout son air de vieux pervers et n'hésita pas à lui claquer la porte littéralement au nez, ce qui lui arracha un cri de douleur.

 _{Ça lui apprendra! ... Paysan! }_ Soupira la brune.


	6. Un verre de trop

Je préviens que dans ce chapitre, il y a quelques paroles un peu crues, donc attention aux oreilles sensibles

Et bien sûr, **l'alcool est dangereux pour la santé, à consommer avec modération!**

* * *

Un verre de trop

Dire que Régina Mills était pompette était un euphémisme.

Elle avait passé la soirée seule, comme d'habitude, et avait commencé par un verre de cidre après le repas, tout en regardant son feu de cheminée. Un verre devint rapidement deux, puis trois, puis quatre, et enfin toute sa bouteille de cidre avait été vidée. Autant dire que Régina, en cette nuit, était totalement … Bourrée… Elle devrait être ivre morte à vrai dire avec la quantité d'alcool qu'elle avait ingéré donc on pourrait dire qu'elle avait de la chance ! Pour une fois …

Son esprit embrumé par l'alcool pensa évidemment à sa blonde, sa belle Miss Swan, et sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte elle était assise sur une des chaises du commissariat, à regarder dans le vide.

« Eum… Régina ? »

La brune sursauta et découvrit Emma Swan assise en face d'elle, un bureau les séparant.

« Miss Swan, puis-je savoir ce que vous faites dans mon bureau ? » Le fait que Régina puisse aligner une phrase complète, malgré quelques faiblesses dans sa voix, était en soit un véritable miracle !

« Régina, c'est _vous_ qui êtes venue dans mon bureau. Il n'y a même pas 1min de cela ! » Répondit le sheriff qui regardait la femme assise en face d'elle comme si elle avait trois têtes. La brune regarda autour d'elle, sa vision troublée put tout de même reconnaître ce qui devait être les barreaux des cellules, le vieux carrelage du poste de police et la quantité de document qui trônait sur le bureau d'Emma.

« En effet. »

Emma se leva précautionneusement et se dirigea vers la brune sans faire de mouvement brusque, comme si elle allait réveiller le tigre qui sommeillait en Régina.

« Régina est-ce q – »

« J'ai toujours rêvé de faire l'amour dans une de ces cellules. »

La blonde s'arrêta nette, les yeux exorbitée. « Quoi ? »

« Me faire prendre sauvagement comme si je n'étais qu'un animal. » Continua-t-elle avec sa classe naturelle.

« Okkk… Je ne pensais pas que vous étiez si libérée au lit. » Répondit la blonde, décidée de jouer avec la mère adoptive de son fils.

« J'adore le faire par derrière. »

Emma la regarda médusée, peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir ce genre de chose.

« Mais Graham n'était pas assez bon pour cela. » Régina continua de parler sans regarder la blonde, comme si elle n'était pas là.

« C'est vrai que vous avez eu de l'expérience avec lui. »

« Il ne le méritait pas. »

« Pensez-vous que quelqu'un pourrait le mériter ? »

Régina regarda enfin la blonde droit dans les yeux. Elle ne vit clairement que ses yeux d'ailleurs, tout le reste n'était qu'une masse floue. Elle s'approcha du sheriff avec des pas qui se voulait être sexy. En temps normal, ils auraient été sexy, même dangereusement sexy, qui auraient provoqué une explosion dans l'entre-jambe de n'importe quel être sur terre, hommes, femmes, loup-garous, fées, sirènes, gobelins, et bien d'autres encore. Mais avec le degré d'alcool qu'elle avait dans le sang… On aurait plutôt dit un phoque essayant de danser le charleston sur le dos d'un raptor.

Avant d'atteindre son but, la brune fit un mauvais pas et trébucha. Emma la rattrapa de justesse, comme un chevalier secourant sa damoiselle.

« Est-ce que Madame le maire aurait bu un verre de trop ? » _*Ou une dizaine.*_ pensa Emma.

Les yeux de Régina se mirent à se remplir de larmes et avant qu'Emma ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, la brune éclata en sanglot. « Ze ne suis pluuuus maaaaaaiiiiire ! »

« Peut-être pas mais bourrée, sans aucun doute ! » Emma prit l'ancienne mairesse dans ses bras, et lui frotta le dos pour la consoler. Elle pouvait assez bien sentir l'alcool qui transpirait des pores de la jolie brune. Elle devait se sentir vraiment seule pour se mettre dans un état comme cela, pensa Emma. Elle essaya de s'enlever de ce câlin lorsque les pleurs de la brune cessèrent mais cette dernière l'agrippa encore plus fort et murmura « Ne me laisse pas. »

Elles restèrent plusieurs minutes dans cette position et le sheriff sentit Régina lâchée prise. Le protocole voudrait qu'elle la laisse en cellule de dégrisement mais elle savait pertinemment que si l'ancien maire se réveillait dans une cellule, elle lui ferait payer ! Elle la prit donc par les épaules et la ramena chez elle.

En un clin d'œil Régina se retrouva dans sa chambre. Enfin pour elle se fut en un clin d'œil, pour Emma se fut plutôt une épreuve de ramener une femme 'fatiguée' qui sortait la tête de la voiture et qui ne voulait pas s'arrêter de chanter, ou crier en mode hard rockeuse dans le cas présent, 'un jour mon prince viendra'.

Emma la fit s'asseoir sur son lit, elle enleva la chemise que portait l'autre femme ainsi que sa jupe et entreprit de trouver un pyjama à lui enfiler. Elle ouvrit le placard de la brune et ne trouva pas de véritable pyjama, à part quelques nuisettes qui pourraient s'apparenter le plus à un habit de nuit.

« Vous n'avait rien de plus habillé par hasard ? » Demanda Emma en tenait une petite robe de nuit noire très transparente… Et très courte ! Avec ça, ne rien porter reviendrait au même !

Régina se leva du lit, et tangua en mode phoque vers la blonde et la regarda d'un regard brûlant. Avec les yeux à moitié fermés… Elle a vraiment besoin de sommeil, pensa Emma.

« En général, je dors nue. » Dit la brune d'une voix suave. La blonde l'examina, même si elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas le faire mais cette occasion ne se reproduirait probablement pas. Ses jambes fines, son ventre plat, sa poitrine bombée, ses lèvres pleines. _*Ses joues remplies de mascara qui avait coulé.*_ Mais même dans cet état, la brune restait canon.

« Emma je dois te dire quelque chose. » Sa petite voix fragile avait l'air assez sérieuse pour poser des questions dans l'esprit d'Emma. « Je – »

Et elle vomit sur Emma. Ce n'était pas un très beau spectacle, et la blonde se dit que finalement, la brune en état bourrée ne restait pas canon.

Régina tomba sur le sol, endormie. Emma la déposa dans son lit et mit de l'aspirine avec un verre d'eau sur sa table de nuit, elle prit soin d'enlever le vomi de ses chaussures, d'entendre le 'doux' ronflement de bûcheron de la brune, décida de ne jamais, ô grand jamais, raconter cette histoire à qui que ce soit et repartit chez elle.

.

.

Le lendemain matin, Régina se réveilla avec un mal de tête horrible, au moins elle avait pensé à préparer l'aspirine la veille. Elle n'avait absolument aucun souvenir de ce qui s'est passé ! Après son cinquième verre, c'était le trou noir dans sa tête ! Mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas, parce que bon, elle n'a rien du faire d'exceptionnel n'est-ce pas ?


	7. Une visite surprise

Régina aimait faire des balades près du port.

L'air vivifiant de la mer lui permettait de mieux réfléchir. Et elle en avait besoin. L'histoire avec Emma… Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. C'est vrai que toutes ces années de solitude et de souffrances ne l'ont pas aidée à développer son côté fleur bleu.

Elle était assise sur un banc en face de la mer, elle regardait les vagues de l'eau salée se mouvoir avec le vent frais du Maine. C'était l'un de ces endroits préférés dans tout Storybrooke.

« Votre Majesté, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? »

Régina se retourna rapidement. Elle reconnut cette voix. Elle ne l'avait pas entendue depuis des années. Depuis des décennies même.

Son regard se porta sur la personne qui se trouvait derrière elle. Elle se tenait droite dans toute sa prestance, l'air dangereux et mystérieux.

 _Certaines choses ne changent pas_ , pensa la brune.

Hook était arrivé.


	8. Une visite surprise (2)

« Hook ? »

« Dans toute sa splendeur, amour. » Déclara-t-il avec une petite révérence.

Régina le regarda dubitatif. Henry l'avait prévenue qu'Emma et Snow White l'avait rencontré dans la Forêt enchantée mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il trouverait un moyen de venir à Storybrooke. Ou en tout cas pas aussi vite, il était bien trop idiot... Ses yeux sortirent pratiquement de ses orbites lorsqu'elle pensa à une personne qui était beaucoup plus intelligente que lui et qui aurait pu trouver un moyen de venir.

« Où est Cora ? » Demanda-t-elle en vitesse.

« Oh Cora n'est pas venue avec moi. Elle avait encore quelques affaires à régler là-haut. Mais elle a promis de me rejoindre rapidement. »

« Ça m'aurait étonné ! » murmura la brune.

Hook s'assit à côté de l'ancienne reine. Il regarda la mer avec admiration. Il aimait comme elle bougeait sous la brise.

« Bon! Comment on peut s'amuser ici ? »

« On ne s'amuse pas ici à Storybrooke » cracha-t-elle.

Ils restèrent un instant en silence à regarder les vagues.

« Aloooors quoi de neuf ? »

Régina ricana. Quoi de neuf depuis 30 ans... D'ailleurs pourquoi Hook était là maintenant? Pour tuer Gold sans aucun doute! Mais pourquoi venir la voir ? Certes elle ne le trouvait pas trop ennuyeux comme les centaines de personnes qu'elle avait rencontrées dans sa vie. Sa présence en tant que telle ne la dérangeait pas tellement. Cependant elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait lui faire confiance. La dernière fois qu'elle avait demandé ses services, il l'avait trahie et du coup sa mère était toujours en vie...

« Pourquoi tu viens me voir ? » Demanda-t-elle cash. Pourquoi s'embêter avec des préludes inutiles?!

« Ta petite bouille me manquait ! » Répondit-t-il naturellement.

Régina lui lança un de ses regards noirs, le pirate ricana au lieu d'être effrayé ce qui fit rouler les yeux de Régina.

« Comment... Puis-je te faire confiance ? » Demanda une nouvelle fois la brune, honteuse de montrer une part de faiblesse dans sa voix. Tellement de monde (en fait tout le monde) l'avait trahie dans sa vie.

« Je te rappelle que la dernière fois c'est toi qui ne m'avait pas dit tous les termes du contrat ! » Il est vrai qu'elle ne lui avait pas tout dit, en même temps il ne lui avait pas demandé ! « Je ne te trahirai pas si tu ne me la fait pas à l'envers. » Déclara-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Hook était loyal. Dans la vengeance ou dans la gentillesse, il n'avait qu'une parole et il la tenait. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le trahisse, et comme avec Régina, beaucoup de personnes l'avait trahi, du coup il leur faisait payer. Mais cette fois Régina voyait clairement dans ses yeux qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

 _* Au moins une personne à qui tu peux faire confiance, ma poule ! *_

 _{ Et une personne à qui je pourrais parler, je pourrais ENFIN me passer de tes services! }_

 _* Oh je t'ai été bien utile n'empêche! *_

Régina sourit sous les paroles du capitaine.

« Alors quoi de neuf ? » Redemanda le brun.

Régina prit une grande inspiration. « J'ai un fils. »

« Oh et qui est l'heureux élu ? » Comme la réponse ne venait pas, il précisa. « C'est qui son père ? Le mec qui a mis sa semence en toi ? »

Régina eut un air dégoûté à l'image qu'elle venait d'avoir et répondit tout de même. « Je ne le connais pas. »

« Rendez-vous d'une nuit hein! On se la joue chaudasse! » Dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

 _* Si seulement! *_

 _{ JE CROYAIS QUE TU ME FICHERAIS LA PAIX TOI ?! }_

« Non, il n'y a pas de père. » Répondit-elle après avoir repris son calme.

« Et elle a fait un bébé touute seuuule! » Chantonna le pirate, ce qui fit lever un sourcil à la brune. « Peu importe. » Continua-t-il.

« En réalité je l'ai adopté. Et de ce que j'ai entendu tu connais sa mère biologique. »

« Et c'est qui? »

« Grande, blonde avec de belles boucles, aux yeux verts et bleus, un corps fin et musclé, avec toujours ses jeans ridiculement ser- »

« La mère de ton môme c'est Emma Swan ?! » La brune hocha la tête. Il mit un temps pour assimiler qu'une femme aussi bien foutue qu'Emma ait pu avoir un gosse. « Waouh! J'aurais jamais cru... Qu'une femme avec un cul aussi ferme ait un môme ! Je te jure Régina quand on était dans la forêt, elle marchait devant moi et ça me démangeait de la prendre, là contre un arbre et de – »

La claque partit sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

« N'ose même pas penser à reparler d'elle comme ça. Emma Swan n'est pas un vulgaire objet avec lequel tu pourrais t'amuser, c'est une femme splendide qui mérite le respect, et elle mérite mille fois mieux que toi ! » Elle s'était levé pour débiter ces phrases et maintenant elle était essoufflée par la soudaine monter d'adrénaline qu'elle venait d'avoir.

 _{ Mais comment ose-t-il parler d'elle comme ça! }_

Le pirate se massa la joue quelques instants et fixa la brune reprendre son souffle, lorsqu'une révélation le frappa.

« Tu as flashé sur Swan ! »

Les joues de Régina rougir instantanément malgré le teint halé qu'elle avait, et ce détail ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Hook.

« Et tu rougis en plus. Ne me dis pas que tu es amoureuse d'elle ! »

Elle rougit de plus belle. _* Pinocchio c'était son nez qui s'allongeait et toi c'est tes joues qui rougissent quand on te parle de Miss jolies fesses ! *_

« Je comprends maintenant pourquoi t'as jamais voulu coucher avec moi! Je trouvais ça aussi bizarre que tu me rejettes ! » Continua Killian.

« Hook... Ne te moque pas s'il te plaît. C'est déjà assez compliqué pour moi de l'accepter... »

« Mais non amour je ne me moquerai pas de toi. » Il se leva et la prit par les épaules. « Par contre je vais peut-être te trouver un autre surnom que 'amour' si on aime tous les deux les gonzesses ! Hein compagnon ! »

Elle lui envoya un regard qui tue et il enleva sa main de son épaule. « Ok ok... Pas de surnom alors... Et quel est ton plan pour lui avouer tes sentiments ? »

« Je n'en ai pas... »

« Heureusement que je suis là dans ce cas ! »

Ils se rassirent sur le banc et continuèrent de parler comme de vieux amis.


	9. Hook - Rencontre avec Ruby

**Petite histoire secondaire centrée sur Hook. Il est aussi doué pour la drague que Regina... Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez!**

Hook - Rencontre avec Ruby

« Tu es sure que c'est une bonne idée de te montrer en public? »

« Oui, même si la plupart de ces paysans me prennent encore pour une vieille sorcière, ils ne sortent plus leur fourche à chaque fois qu'ils me voient. »

« Peut-être qu'il faudrait que tu arrêtes de les appeler 'paysan' aussi! »

Régina répondit à Hook en lui envoyant un regard à geler les Enfers.

Ils passèrent la porte du restaurant, la cloche tintillant pour annoncer leur arrivée. Le restaurant n'était pas bondé mais le peu de monde qui s'y trouvait dévisagea avec mépris l'ancienne reine et le pirate devant la porte.

« Wow! Ils ont l'air de te porter dans leur cœur! » chuchota Hook à l'intention de Régina.

« S'ils continuent à me fixer, bientôt ils n'auront plus de cœur. » Répondit la brune, plus fort pour le reste des habitants puissent l'entendre. L'effet fut immédiat et tout le monde retourna à son activité précédente.

Le pirate regarda l'intérieur du restaurant, néanmoins son regard s'arrêta sur une magnifique brune qui s'attelait à faire briller le comptoir. Hook n'avait jamais vu une si belle créature, des cheveux bruns fougueux, des lèvres rouge vif, un corps de déesse. Oui Hook avait complètement flashé sur cette beauté animale.

Régina était prête à partir pour s'installer à une table, quand elle vit que le pirate ne la suivait pas, mais à l'inverse il restait cloué sur place, la bouche grande ouverte, _un filet de bave qui ne demandait qu'à sortir_ , pensa Régina.

Elle suivit le regard du pirate, qui arrivait pile poil sur la serveuse installée au bar. _* J'aurais dû le voir venir! *_ La brune roula des yeux, puis prit l'oreille de Hook entre ses doigts et le tira jusqu'à leur table au fond du restaurant.

« Aïe Aïe Aïe, mais lâche-moi vieille sorcière! »

Il se frotta son oreille endolori, son regard revenant directement sur la brune qui l'obsédait.

« Qui est-ce? » demanda Hook.

« Ruby, la serveuse. Sa grand-mère possède le restaurant. Meilleure amie de Snow. Très gentille, si on oublie son petit côté sauvage qui a tendance à ressortir à la nuit tombée. »

« Sauvage, hein? J'aime ça! »

Régina réprima un petit rire, 'oubliant' délibérément de lui dire que le côté sauvage de Ruby se matérialisait sous la forme d'un loup lors des nuits de pleines lunes.

Alors que le pirate était toujours en train de fixer la jeune femme, cette dernière se dirigea vers leur table pour aller prendre les commandes. C'est à ce moment que Hook commença à paniquer...

« Elle arrive ici! »

« C'est mieux si elle veut prendre nos commandes... »

« Merde! Qu'est-ce que je dois lui dire?! »

« Respire Hook. »

« Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire! »

« Calme toi Hook! »

« Je vais avoir l'air d'un idiot! »

« Calme-toi!... Et puis de toute façon tu ne pourras pas faire plus idiot que les deux idiots! »

« MAIS AIDE-MOI AU LIEU DE M'INSULTER! OH NON ELLE APPROCHE! QU'EST-CE QUE JE DOIS FAAAAIRE?! »

Régina le fit taire en enfonçant son talon aiguille dans le pied du capitaine.

« AOUCH CA FAIT MAL SORCIERE! »

"Madame le maire! Je ne vous attendais pas ici" commença Ruby

"J'avais envie de passer un peu de temps avec mon ami ici présent. Ruby, voici Hook."

« Hook? C'est un drôle de nom que vous portez »

« Agbebjsoqjvjfu » bafouilla Hook, la bouche grande ouverte, regardant Ruby avec ses grands yeux brillants.

« Quelle éloquence mon cher! » Rétorqua Régina.

Les paroles de l'ancienne mairesse ne réussirent pas à sortir de sa torpeur. Il continuait de fixer la jeune femme sans faire attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, c'est comme s'il était dans une autre dimension. Régina roula des yeux et reprit la parole.

« Son vrai nom est Killian Jones, Capitaine Killian Jones pour être exacte, mais on a l'habitude de l'appeler Hook. Vous aurez compris pourquoi. » en faisant référence à son crochet. La serveuse hocha la tête.

« Alors que puis-je vous servir? »

« Pour moi ce sera un simple café noir, merci Ruby. »

« Et pour le Captain Eye-Liner? » demanda la serveuse.

« Ksjjvfsbvhshokfqo » répondit Hook.

Régina roula une nouvelle fois des yeux _* Finalement il arrive à égaler les deux idiots... *,_ puis lui donna un deuxième coup de talon dans la jambe pour le faire sortir de son rêve.

« Aouch! » s'écria le pirate en se massant la jambe. « Eum je prendrais la même chose. »

« D'accord, vous voulez régler l'addition maintenant ou plus tard? » demanda la plus jeune, puisque le maire avait l'habitude de payer directement.

« Maintenant et en nature, amour! » s'empressa de dire Hook.

Régina se colla une main au front devant le 'jeu de séduction' de son camarade.

« Oook je tâcherai de m'en souvenir... » Répondit Ruby avec un sourire commercial, puis se dirigea vers les cuisines.

« Ah mais toi, tu es d'une délicatesse à couper le souffle! » déclara Régina.

« La ferme! » répondit Hook en baissant la tête.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant que le pirate posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis leur escapade chez les Charmings.

« Bon tu pourrais me dire maintenant comment tu sais que notre cher prince charmant a un petit équipement ? »

« David ? Je l'ai deviné ? » Répondit la brune, incertaine.

« Non, on ne me la fait pas. Tu étais sûre de ce que tu disais… Ne me dis pas que tu as couché avec lui ?! » S'exclama Hook, un peu trop haut au goût de l'ancienne reine.

« Quoi ?! Bien sûr que non ! » S'indigna la brunette. « Et parle moins fort, les ragots vont vite ici. »

« D'accord alors si tu ne veux pas avoir ton nom dans le journal demain pour des rumeurs d'une certaine relation avec le mari de ta pire ennemi, tu ferais mieux de tout me raconter, vieille sorcière. »

Régina ne dit mot, préférant tourner la tête vers la fenêtre.

« Pas problème ! » Il se leva, les deux mains encore sur la table en signe de défi. « Habitants de Stor-»

La brune le tira par la manche, le faisant s'assoir brutalement sur la banquette dans un 'huumpf' bien audible. Elle se pinça sa lèvre rouge et se rapprocha du pirate le mettant ainsi sous la confidence.

« J'ai promis de ne jamais le répéter alors si quelqu'un d'autre que toi le sait, je te tue, t'as compris ? »

Le pirate hocha vivement de la tête. Il avait cette tête de petit enfant, à qui on allait lui raconter tous les mystères de l'univers, avec ses yeux tout brillants. L'ancienne reine prit une profonde inspiration avant de continuer.

« Voilà… J'ai connu David avant – »

« Oui, tout le monde le sait ça, amour, t'as cherché à tuer James et Snow pendant la moitié de ta vie à peu près ! Enfin peut-être pas parce que sinon ça voudrait dire que tu serais très très vi- »

« Mais ferme la deux secondes ! » S'écria-t-elle en tapant du poing sur la table. « Je l'ai connu _avant_ , idiot ! Quand il s'appelait David. »

« Mais David c'est son nom de maintenant ! »

« Non il s'appelait David avant James. »

« Mais il s'appelait David après James. »

« Oui. »

« Comment il a pu s'appeler David avant James, si James est son vrai nom et qu'il s'appelle David avant qu'il s'appelle James avant David ? »

L'ancienne mairesse se massa les tempes à cette céphalée qu'elle sentait arriver gros comme une maison.

« Écoute attentivement, Einstein ! Il n'a pas toujours été prince. Je l'ai connu quand il n'était encore qu'un berger, tu comprends ? Et à ce moment-là il s'appelait David. Et quand j'ai mis en place la malédiction, je lui ai redonné son nom de naissance. Je l'ai fait exprès, sinon ça aurait été une bien trop grande coïncidence ! »

Elle tapota des doigts sur la table, devant l'air incrédule qu'arborait le pirate, ce dernier toujours en train d'assimiler les informations qu'il venait de recevoir, même si ces information en question était de petite quantité…

« Mais dans ce cas, comment tu sais qu'il en a une toute p- »

Les tasses qui venaient d'être posée sur la table leur firent rapidement arrêter leur discussion.

Hook remonta bien vite la tête pour pouvoir admirer le magnifique visage de Ruby. Mais à la place il tomba sur un visage ridé, une vieille femme avec les cheveux blancs tenus dans un chignon en bataille. _Rien à voir avec Ruby_ , pensa le pirate.

Régina admira la tête déconfite de Hook, la déception était terriblement visible sur son visage. Et elle admira encore plus la scène, lorsque la grand-mère se pencha sur la table faisant face à Hook.

« On m'a dit que tu avais une façon bien à toi de régler l'addition » Susurra la vieille femme à l'oreille du pirate.

Ce dernier déglutit difficilement, lançant des appels à l'aide grâce à ses yeux à Régina qui lui faisait face. Mais rien à y faire, Régina ne pouvait rien faire à part rire à gorge déployée.


	10. Réconciliation avec Katherine

Réconciliation avec Katherine

Elle était tellement bien là où elle se trouvait. Juste dans les bras de sa blonde. Ou plutôt entre ses cuisses. La lumière de la lune éclairait la peau pâle en-dessous d'elle, la rendant presque brillante. Sa bouche entre les jambes, elle léchait. Elle suçait tout ce qui se trouvait devant elle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait apprécier ça! Non pas apprécier. Adorer. Elle adorait ça, elle pourrait sûrement le faire encore et encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe d'épuisement. Elle était tellement à l'aise dans ses gestes que c'était comme si elle avait fait ça toute sa vie. Le plus incroyable dans tout ça c'était les cris et les gémissements que son amante pouvait pousser, faisant par la même occasion monter son propre orgasme rapidement.

« Régina! »

« Oh oui Emma ! »

« Régina ! »

« Emma ! »

« REGINA ! »

« Emmaaa ! »

« REGINA REVEILLE-TOI ! »

Régina se réveilla brutalement et regarda autour d'elle, encore embrumée par les vapeurs du sommeil.

« Keskispass ? »

Le pirate à côté rigola joyeusement.

« Désolé de te réveiller de ton _joli_ rêve, amour. Mais quelqu'un sonne à la porte depuis tout à l'heure et j'y ai cru voir une tête blonde. »

Au même moment, Régina put apprécier le son de sa sonnette retentir faiblement.

« Elle est déjà de retour ?! » Commenta-t-elle, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle se leva brusquement, complètement réveillée, attrapant les premiers vêtements qu'elle aperçut.

Juste avant de sortir de sa chambre, Hook la retint par le bras, le rouge empourprait ses joues.

« Dis-moi, est-ce que ça serait possible de... Tu vois, de... »

« De prendre une douche ? Ne te gêne surtout pas ! J'en ai marre de sentir l'eau iodée dès que tu es dans les parages ! »

« Pourtant, vu ton rêve, j'ai cru comprendre que les moules c'était ton truc ! » répliqua le capitaine avec un clin d'oeil.

Régina lui lança un regard noir avant de sortir. Avait-elle été aussi bruyante dans son sommeil ?

Elle secoua la tête et descendit les escalier malgré ses hauts talons. Emma était devant la porte à l'attendre. Pourquoi était-elle venue aussi tôt ? Quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était peut-être Henry !

L'idée que son garçon ait eu un accident lui donna la nausée. Ou peut-être que, par miracle, Emma était juste venue pour voir Régina. Pour la voir elle. Cette idée réjouit la brune à tel point qu'un sourire s'étira sur tout son visage.

Elle se dépêcha d'ouvrir la porte pour voir sa belle blonde. Mais son grand sourire se fana bien vite.

« Bonjour Régina. »

« Kathryn ! Mais que.. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Eum.. Je pensais que tu serais un petit peu plus contente de me voir, mais j'ai dû me tromper... » Dit-elle avant de tourner les talons.

« Non non attends ! Ce n'est pas... Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Je... Je suis surprise de te voir ici. Tu sais après... Après tout ça... » s'exclama-t-elle en faisant de grands gestes avec les bras.

« Tu veux dire après que nous avoir tous ensorcelés et écartés de nos êtres aimés ? »

Régina, gênée, regarda ses pieds en se tortillant.

« Ouaai ça... »

Elles restèrent quelques minutes en silence avant que Régina invite enfin Kathryn à rentrer. Les deux femmes prirent place dans la cuisine en attendant leur café.

« Je t'ai apportée des muffins. » Dit-elle en brandissant son panier remplit de petits gâteau que Régina venait à peine de remarquer. _* C'était plutôt le muffin de quelqu'un d'autre que j'aurais aimé goûter... *_

« Merci, je sais à quel point tu es bonne pâtissière. »

« Pas autant que toi tu le sais. »

Elles sourirent pendant un instant, restant cloitrées dans cette ambiance pesante.

« Ecoute Kathryn pour... Tout ça... »

« Je te pardonne. »

La brune la regarda éberluée, elle se demandait si ce n'était pas une blague que la blonde lui faisait.

« Je te demande pardon ? »

« Je t'ai pardonnée. » répéta la blonde. « Bien sûr j'étais en colère contre toi pour nous avoir enfermé ici, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs. Mais je me suis dit que tu devais être vraiment malheureuse et désespérée pour en arriver à ce point, et je me dit aussi que tu as été ma meilleure amie pendant près de 28 ans et ça je ne peux pas l'oublier, alors j'ai fait un effort, et je me suis dit 'pourquoi pas lui pardonner', tu me manquais alors je t'ai préparée des muffins et je suis venue, voilà fin de l'histoire. »

La blonde avait débité toutes ces paroles sans reprendre une seule fois sa respiration, ce qui impressionna la brune. Elle avait oublié à quel point Kathryn pouvait être pipelette !

« Merci! Je suis vraiment déso... »

« Non ne dis pas que tu es désolée, je sais que tu ne l'es pas, et que si tu pouvais revenir dans le temps tu referais la même chose, alors ne t'excuse pas, accepte juste mon pardon, c'est tout ce que je te demande... Et aussi de ne plus m'ensorceler ce serait gentil. » Finit Kathryn lâchant un petit rire avant de boire une gorgée de café que Régina venait de lui apporter. La brune acquiesça d'un signe de tête, toujours étonnée par le débit de paroles, mais ravie qu'elle ait enfin une véritable amie sur qui elle pouvait compter. Les deux femmes restèrent un moment sans dire un mot, buvant tranquillement leur café. Jusqu'à ce que ce soit Kathryn qui brise ce silence.

« Qui est-ce que tu attendais à la porte d'entrée ? »

Régina avala de travers, et répliqua rapidement.

« Quoi ? Mais personne ! »

« Je sais que tu mens Régina Mills ! Allez dis-moi qui c'est ! C'est ton amant hein ? »

« Kathryn je n'ai pas d'amant ! »

« Peut-être pas, mais il y a bien quelqu'un. »

Régina ne savait pas quoi répondre, elle voulait nier mais sa bouche refusait de mentir.

« Haaa ! Il y a quelqu'un ! Tu l'aimes bien ? »

Encore une fois Régina ne répondit rien et regarda son café comme s'il avait un intérêt particulier.

« Oh tu l'aimes bien ! »

« Non bien sûr que non. »

« Mais bien sûr que si ! La preuve tu rougis ! »

La brune regarda son visage dans le grille-pain en inox, ses joues écarlates la trahissaient totalement.

« Allez dis-moi qui c'est ? »

Au même moment, Hook les rejoignit dans la cuisine nonchalamment, portant seulement une minuscule serviette blanche autour de ses hanches.

« Ok c'est qui lui ? » Demanda Kathryn, perplexe, pointant son doigt vers l'homme à moitié nu.

En entendant qu'on parlait de lui, Hook se retourna et se dirigea vers la belle blonde, prenant sa main pour lui déposer un baiser.

« Bonjour chère demoiselle, je suis le Capitaine Killian Jones. »

La blonde regarda un instant l'homme complètement étranger à ses yeux, puis elle se tourna vers Régina.

« Non sérieusement c'est qui ce gars ? »

« C'est Hook, un... ami ? »

« Tu n'es pas sûre si c'est un ami et tu le laisses se trimballer dans cette tenue dans ta maison ?! Ce n'est tout de même ton... » Elle laissa la phrase en suspens.

« Quoi? Tu veux dire Hook et... Non! Non non non non! Hors de question! Non! Non non! Même pas en rêve! Nada, nichts, niet! Alors là non non non! »

« Eh ben ça fait toujours plaisir... » Rétorqua le capitaine.

La brune roula des yeux.

« On va dire qu'il ne nous veut pas de mal. »

« Pourquoi voudrais-je faire du mal à une beauté pareille? » Demanda Hook en se tournant vers Kathryn, l'oeil aguicheur.

Il se rapprocha dangereusement d'elle avant que la blonde ne lui agite une bague en diamant se trouvant sur sa main gauche.

« Fiancée! » S'empressa de dire la blonde.

« Oh Frédérique t'a fait sa demande? » demanda Régina sur un ton mielleux.

« Oui ça fait une semaine. »

« Félicitations, tu le mérites tellement! »

« MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ TOUTES LES FEMMES DE CETTE VILLE A ETRE

CASER?! » s'écria Hook, balançant ses bras dans un geste d'abandon, puis attrapa un paquet de céréales préférant se préoccuper de son estomac vide.

« Revenons aux choses sérieuses. C'est qui ton amoureux? »

« Oh tu veux parler de Swan? » Répondit le pirate avant même que Régina n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Swan? Comme dans Emma Swan? »

Régina rougit de plus belle.

« Oui et même qu'elle a rêvé d'elle toute la nuit. »

« Eh ben voyez-vous ça! » S'étonna Kathryn, elle qui pensait que son amie était complètement frigide. Elle réfléchit encore une seconde avant que ses yeux ne s'éclairent comme des étincelles. « MAIS VOUS FERIEZ UN SUPER COUPLE! »

Elle partit enlacer son amie, son étreinte tellement forte qu'elle coupa la respiration à l'ancienne maire.

« Mais chtrop hein! »

« On ne parle pas la bouche pleine! » réprimanda Régina. Le pirate grommela une insulte avant de reprendre une pleine poignée de céréale dans sa bouche.

« Quand est-ce que tu te décides à lui dire? » demanda la blonde.

« Elle a déjà essayé... Plusieurs fois, à chaque fois ça foire. » répondit le pirate.

« Tu vas me laisser répondre oui? »

« Je t'en prie »

« ... J'aidéjàessayémaisàchaquefoisçafoire... » Répéta en vitesse Régina, pour éviter qu'on la comprenne, mais Kathryn en tant que pipelette avertie avait tout entendu.

"Mais c'est que tu tiens vraiment beaucoup à elle?"

Régina hocha la tête comme honteuse.

« Oooh c'est trop mignooon! Elle est amoureuse! »

Elle continua à chanter autour de la table « Elle est amoureuseuh! Elle est amoureuseuh! ». Hook la rejoignit et tous les deux ils chantèrent et dansèrent, bras dessus bras dessous, en répétant comme des enfants « Elle est amoureuseuh! »

Régina commençait à fulminer. Une certaine chaleur devait s'émaner d'elle car les deux 'enfants' s'arrêtèrent et se tournèrent en même temps vers elle. Toutefois son pseudo regard noir ne fit peur à aucun des deux.

« Oh regarde ça, on a réussi à la mettre en colère. »

« Comme si c'était difficile... Mais tope là blondinette! » Hook brandit sa main ou plutôt son crochet.

« Le crochet? Huh huh! »

« Oh pardon j'ai tendance à l'oublier! »

Il tendit sa main viable et la claqua dans celle de Kathryn. Cette dernière se dirigea vers son amie, qui boudait dans son coin.

« Elle fait du boudin, c'est trop choupinou! » Dit Kathryn en pinça la joue de Régina comme à une enfant, puis passa un bras par-dessus ses épaules. « Argh fais pas cette tête, je vais t'aider et à nous trois on devrait y arriver ! »


	11. Effraction chez les Charming

_Effraction chez les Charming_

Regina et Hook étaient assis sur le canapé de la brune à siroter du cidre. La télévision état allumé mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne regardait l'écran. Le pirate était dans ses pensées, même s'il préférait le rhum, il admettait que ce cidre avait quelque chose de spécial. La brune, elle était dépitée, elle regarda son verre à moitié vide, bloquée dans ses pensées.

« Tu devais passer chez ta blonde hier, non ? » Demanda Hook.

« Elle n'était pas là. » Répondit Regina, à peine audible.

Elle posa son verre sur la table basse, et raconta à Hook son passage à l'appartement de son amoureuse. Elle raconta comment elle s'était retrouvée nez à nez avec Snow white et son prince Charmant. Elle raconta comment elle a appris qu'Emma était partie en voyage avec son fils et Rumple à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de distance. Hook l'a prise dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Elle pensait compter un petit peu plus aux yeux de la blonde. Elle pensait au moins qu'elle l'avertirait si elle partait avec son fils à l'autre bout du pays.

« Tu sais pourquoi ils ont dû partir ? » Continua Hook.

« Non. J'ai préféré partir avant que je n'arrache le cœur de Snow. » Dit-elle de sa voix rauque. Ils sourirent tous les deux comme si ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée.

« Elle reviendra vite tu sais. »

Elle hocha de la tête, son visage plongé dans le cou du pirate.

« Et comme ça, on pourra inventer de nouveaux plans pour les essayer lorsqu'elle rentrera.»

Elle hocha une nouvelle fois la tête.

« Et si on n'a pas d'idée, au pire on aura qu'à s'introduire chez elle comme elle n'est pas là ! » Dit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

La brune se releva automatiquement, ses yeux encore brillants de larmes qui n'étaient pas tombées.

« C'est ça ! » S'exclama-t-elle en se relevant brusquement.

« Co-comment ça 'c'est ça' ? » Demanda le pirate.

« On pourrait aller chez elle ! »

« Tu plaisantes ?! »

« Non non, j'ai encore les clés passe-partout donc ça ne sera pas un problème. Et on le fera en pleine journée. Comme les deux idiots seront au travail, on aura tout notre temps ! »

La brune était extatique, elle avait un plan dans sa tête qui allait permettre de lui faire passer le temps.

« Je sens que ça va mal se finir… » Murmura le capitaine.

Cet après-midi, l'ancienne reine et le pirate partirent en mode ninja avec leurs imperméables noirs en direction de l'appartement des Charming. La brune ouvrit la porte avec ses clés en forme de crâne et entrèrent dans l'appartement de l'institutrice. Ils se trouvèrent debout au milieu de l'appartement.

« Alors amour… Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu de faire maintenant ? » Demanda Hook.

« Je ne sais pas. » lui répondit le plus naturellement du monde la brune.

Le pirate la regarda comme si elle avait parlé en chinois.

« Attends… Tu veux dire qu'on est venu jusqu'ici et que finalement tu n'as ABSOLUMENT AUCUNE IDEE DE CE QU'ON FOUT ICI ?! » S'écria le capitaine en prenant soin de détacher chaque mot.

« Oui. » Dit Régina encore une fois naturellement, pendant qu'elle faisait son petit tour dans le loft. « En fait je pensais qu'une fois dedans, je saurais pourquoi je suis venue ici. »

Hook ne prit même pas le temps de répondre, préféra chercher le bar à alcool et prit une bonne gorgée de whisky.

« Viens sale ivrogne, on va faire un tour dans sa chambre, peut-être qu'on y trouvera quelque chose. »

Le pirate la suivit sur les talons et partirent à l'étage où ils purent apprécier la chambre de la blonde. Ou plutôt dans le cas présent le bordel de la chambre ! Emma n'avait peut-être pas beaucoup d'affaire mais à en croire le désordre toutes ses affaires devaient être éparpillées par terre. Un placard avec les portes ouvertes était en face du lit. Un petit bureau était installé à l'entrée avec les affaires d'école d'Henry avec des tas de papiers éparpillés. _*J'espère qu'il n'a pas baissé dans ses notes avec tout ça !*_ Un lit double se trouvait au milieu de la pièce dont beaucoup d'habits étaient étalés.

Les yeux de Régina s'illuminèrent lorsqu'elle aperçut la veste en cuir rouge qu'Emma portait la première fois qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées. Elle prit la veste comme si elle avait de l'or entre les mains.

Ils entendirent une porte claquée et des pas résonnèrent dans les escaliers, le pirate et l'ancienne reine se regardèrent avec des yeux alarmés et sans se concerter ils se cachèrent dans le placard en se serrant comme des sardines pour réussir à fermer la porte. Ils étaient l'un sur l'autre, très mal installés, s'écrasant mutuellement.

« Je croyais qu'il ne devait y avoir personne ?! » Chuchota le capitaine.

« Je suis aussi surprise que toi. »

Les portes du placard étaient percées d'ouverture qui permit aux deux intrus de voir l'intérieur de la chambre.

« Tu crois qu'ils vont nous voir ? » Demanda Hook.

Régina n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la porte d'entrée de la chambre s'ouvrit et Snow et James apparurent dans leurs champs de vision.

L'ancienne institutrice aux cheveux noirs était devant, comme à son habitude habillée d'un gros pull en angora sous, probablement, une dizaine d'autre couches de vêtements. Régina avait toujours détesté son choix vestimentaire, mais que pouvait-elle y faire !

Le prince au contraire, était habillé d'un jeans et d'une simple chemise surmontée de ses bretelles qui tenaient ses revolvers.

« Je t'ai dit que c'est Emma qui l'avait, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. » Snow était déjà en train de fouiller dans les affaires de sa fille.

« Tu avais vraiment de besoin de revenir ici pour une écharpe ? »

« Ce n'est pas qu'une simple écharpe. C'est mon écharpe du jeudi ! »

Régina roula des yeux sous le commentaire de la plus jeune. Ce qu'elle pouvait lui taper sur le système dès qu'elle ouvrait la bouche !

Ses pensées furent interrompues lorsqu'elle vit le corps de fin de son ennemi devant le placard où ils étaient cachés, prête à l'ouvrir. Les deux compères se plaquèrent encore plus contre le fond même s'ils savaient très bien qu'à la seconde où Snow ouvrirait la porte ils seraient découverts. Ils ne respiraient presque plus, le moindre bruit pouvant les révéler.

Au dernier moment, David prit la petite par la taille et la colla vers lui. Hook et Régina se permirent de respirer à nouveau, soulagés. Mais leur soulagement prit rapidement fin lorsqu'ils avaient pleine vue sur Snow et David en train de s'embrasser langoureusement.

 _*Non mais là c'est pire que langoureusement, ils sont carrément en train de se lécher les amygdales !*_

La brune s'empêcha de vomir à cette vision, arracha la bouteille d'alcool des mains du capitaine et bu une grande gorgée qui lui brûla la gorge.

« Non David on est dans la chambre de notre fille ! »

 _*Oh non… Ils ne vont pas oser…*_

« Mais elle n'est pas là. » Répondit le jeune homme coquinement.

 _*Non non non… Pitié !*_

Et le couple se remit à s'embrasser et à se coucher sur le lit. Régina reprit une looongue gorgée de whisky. _*Je préfère encore être bourrée que d'être spectatrice de ça.*_

Les deux amants se décollèrent pour se déshabiller séparément. Régina put apprécier le corps svelte de son ennemi. Elle n'avait VRAIMENT pas besoin de voir ça ! Le prince enleva sa chemise montrant son ventre plat et musclé, puis se fut au tour de son pantalon et de son boxer qui partirent dans un des coins de la pièce.

 _*Oh je me demande s'il a encore…. Ah bah oui il l'a toujours !*_

« Sa minuscule épée… » Murmura la brune, sans se rende compte qu'elle avait parlé à voix haute.

« Quoi ? » Murmura Hook.

Snow et Charmant était de nouveau l'un sur l'autre et ils étaient trop occupés pour se concentrer sur les petites voix venues du placard.

« Quoi ? » Répéta la brune.

« Tu savais qu'il en avait une toute petite ? »

« N-non ? »

« Comment tu- »

Il fut interrompu par un gémissement de Snow. Elle reprit une gorgée, la bouteille lui fit vite arrachée par Hook qui but le tiers de la bouteille d'une traite. Ils finirent la bouteille pour essayer d'oublier l'horrible râle de plaisir que crièrent les deux idiots au moment de leur orgasme.

Ils attendirent que Snow et son prince sortent de la chambre et de l'appartement avant d'ouvrir la porte du placard. La bouteille de whisky, un Hook toujours en forme et une Régina bourrée qui n'arrivent plus à marcher correctement sortirent du placard. Elle agrippa la veste rouge fermement et ils rentrèrent chez la brune, non sans mal.


	12. Entre filles

Il était midi passé et Régina Mills venait à peine de se lever. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de rester aussi longtemps au lit mais elle n'en avait rien à faire ! Elle n'avait pas besoin de s'occuper d'Henry et elle n'était plus maire. De plus, elle ne se sentait pas trop d'humeur à se lever aux aurores pour ensuite passer sa journée à regarder le plafond en attendant que la nuit pour retourner se coucher. Elle descendit les escaliers en direction de la cuisine. Elle avait désespérément besoin d'un café pour se réveiller. Elle prit sa tasse et s'installa sur son canapé pour regarder la télé - activité inintéressante et abrutissante selon elle mais avait-elle d'autres choix. Elle eut la surprise d'y retrouver son cher compagnon de route, Hook.

« Wooow ! Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu t'es habillée comme ça ? Même si habillée est un bien grand mot dans ton cas. » Demanda le pirate.

« Hook, je suis chez moi, je m'habille comme bon il me semble. Et puis je ne pensais pas que cette tenue te dérangerait. » Régina leva un sourcil et se rapprocha dangereusement du pirate qui déglutit, mais se reprit rapidement.

« Ça ne me dérange pas du tout, amour. Au contraire ! Tu sais que ma proposition tient toujours ! » Il cligna d'un oeil.

Régina se recula en rigolant doucement. Elle jouait souvent à ce petit jeu avec lui, ça l'amusait surtout de voir sa déception.

« N'empêche avec ton truc, tu me fais flipper. » Déclara le capitaine en reposant ses pieds sur la table du salon.

La brune portait une simple petite culotte blanche et en haut… Le blouson rouge d'Emma.

« On dirait une harceleuse. » Continua le capitaine.

« Je ne suis une harceleuse ! C'est juste un stupide blouson ! » S'injuria la brune.

« Alors, ça ne te dérangerait pas de l'enlever ? Et ça serait une bonne chose, vu que ça fait à peu près une semaine que tu n'as pas enlevé ce truc de tes épaules… » Il s'approcha d'elle pour essayer d'enlever sa veste mais elle lui tapa sur les mains avant.

« N'ose même pas la toucher ! … En plus je ne porte rien en dessous. »

« Raison de plus » Murmura-t-il.

« Et elle est si douce. » Elle caressa le tissu, et traça les coutures avec ses doigts. « Si douce et si chaude. Et elle sent encore Emma. Des fois le soir, quand je n'arrive pas à dormir, je sers la veste et sens son odeur. Parfois, j'ai même l'impression qu'Emma est à côté de moi, que je peux lui parler. Et je me sens en sécurité. »

Elle secoua la tête pour sortir de ce rêve éveillé. Elle vit le visage dérouté du capitaine, il la regardait comme si elle avait trois têtes.

« Tu renifles et parles à cette veste… OH MON DIEU ! Je vis avec une cinglée… » Il se leva rapidement et commença à partir.

« Non Hook attends. Comprends-moi s'il te plaît. Elle me manque et cette veste, c'est tout ce que j'ai comme souvenir d'elle. »

Il se pinça les lèvres et comprit son point de vue, chacun sa façon de vivre avec le manque de la personne qu'on aime après tout !

« Ok ça va… Et puis ce n'est pas comme si tu faisais semblant de coucher avec elle ! » Déclara-t-il.

Régina se massa la nuque avec honte.

« Oh non… »

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Je ne couche pas avec la veste d'Emma ! Nous ne sommes pas allées jusque-là ! » S'écria Regina

« Jusqu'où est-ce que vous êtes allé alors ? » Dit-il, choqué.

« Tu sais… J'essaie de voir ce qui pourrait lui faire plaisir, quelques caresses, mais rien en-dessous de la ceinture ! »

« Elle n'a pas de ceinture. »

« Justement ! De toute façon je n'aurais jamais pu le faire… » Elle se rassit sur le canapé et but une gorgée de café.

« Encore heureux, ça aurait été bizarre avec une veste… » Hook grimaça à cette pensée.

« Pas avec la veste, idiot ! »

Regina but une autre gorgée de café, elle aurait aimé avoir de la liqueur à portée de main.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle. « Tu n'as jamais couché avec une femme ? »

La brune fit non de la tête.

« Et tu ne sais pas comment faire ? »

Elle secoua la tête à nouveau.

« Oh… Peut-être que je peux t'aider ! » Dit Hook avec plein de joies.

L'ancienne reine ricana. « Ha ! Je ne pense pas que coucher avec toi m'aidera à quoique ce soit. »

« Mais non idio- » Elle le fusilla du regard avant qu'il ne finisse. « Eum… Enfin dis-le-moi si je peux t'être utile… Pour n'importe quoi, hein. En attendant, je te laisse. Le temps que… Que tu te réveilles... Ou que tu trouves une personnalité plus sympathique ! » Il tourna les talons et courut avant qu'elle ait le temps de lui lancer un sort.

Hook aimait son crochet. Bien sûr, au début, il le haïssait. Il lui rappelait que Milah n'était plus de ce monde. Mais il se prit rapidement d'amitié pour lui. Quand tous ses compagnons de voyages étaient contre lui, son crochet était toujours partant. Il restait toujours à ses côtés, et le protégeait de toux ceux qui lui voudraient du mal. Alors pour lui montrer sa loyauté, il s'occupait bien de son crochet, il lui racontait une berceuse le soir avant de s'endormir, il allait se promener au parc avec lui, ils jouaient au frisbee. Pour les gens normaux il y avait les chiens, pour Hook c'était son crochet… Et tous les jours il le polissait soigneusement pour éviter que la rouille ne s'amasse. C'était d'ailleurs un de ses moments qu'il préférait. Il était au calme dans la cave avec sa meule et aiguisait la pointe de son outil. Il pouvait penser à ce que bon lui semblait. Il était au calme, bien. Tellement bien que lorsqu'il était encore sur son bateau et qu'un de ses équipiers lui disait que c'était dangereux une meule qui produisait des étincelles sur un bateau fait en BOIS, Hook lui faisait subir le supplice de la planche. Si bien que plus personne ne l'embêtait, et il pouvait être au calme…

Ça c'était avant d'habiter avant Régina Mills !

« Hooook ! » La petite tête (parfaite) de Régina sortie du coin de la cave. Elle avait l'air fragile avec ses joues rougies. « Est-ce que je pourrais te parler une seconde ? »

« Régina !... On va faire le point… Est-ce que je t'ai dit de ne pas me déranger quand je suis dans la cuisine ? » Demanda le capitaine

« Pas que je me souvienne. » Répondit Regina

« Et dans le salon ? »

« Non. »

« Dans la salle de bain ? »

« Non. »

« Dans la chambre ? »

« Non, là c'est moi qui ne veux pas venir au cas où je te trouverais dans une situation dérangeante… »

« Et quand je suis avec Ruby ? »

« N- »

« Non ! Parce que le seul moment où je ne veux pas être déranger c'est quand je m'occupe de mon crochet ! Et toi le seul moment que tu trouves pour me demander quelque chose c'est celui-là ! C'est à se demander si tu ne le fais pas exprès ! » Cria Hook en levant les bras, exaspéré.

« Oui c'est à se demander… » Marmonna la brune.

« Désolé mon petit crochet, la vieille sorcière nous a dérangé pendant ton soin de beauté. » Le pirate caressait son crochet de sa seconde main pour le rassurer.

L'ancienne reine se demandait si elle n'allait pas remonter au salon, elle se sentait comme la cinquième roue du carrosse en face de ce… couple ?

« Eum… Hook ? »

« Quoi ?! » s'exclama-t-il, excédé.

« Est-ce que tu peux m'aider… Tu sais avec … Mon problème. » Elle murmura le dernier mot.

Le pirate la regarda comme si elle avait trois têtes. Si la brune lui demandait quelque chose c'est : de 1, que cela devait être trèèès important ; de 2, que ce devait être évident, mais là il n'avait aucune idée de quoi elle parlait.

« Quel problème ? »

« Oh mais tu sais ! Mon problème… Avec les filles… Et la chose. »

« Tu veux que je te fasse LA conversation. » Pour une fois le capitaine était fier de pouvoir lui apprendre quelque chose, surtout sur un sujet qu'il connaissait aussi bien.

Elle arqua un sourcil, elle ne connaissait pas grand-chose sur le sexe entre deux filles. Bien sûr, elle avait entendu quelques sous-entendus par ci par là. Mais rien de très explicit.

« Attends j'ai une super idée, des images valent mieux que des mots n'est-ce pas ? » Hook, excité par le fait de devenir un 'professeur', quitta la cave d'un pas entraînant.

La brune leva un sourcil, mais suivit néanmoins le pirate. Ils s'installèrent dans le bureau de Regina derrière l'ordinateur, outil que le capitaine venait nouvellement d'apprendre à maîtriser. Il ouvrit la page d'internet et alla sur un site où Régina n'avait pas l'habitude d'aller. Vraiment pas du tout… Elle s'étouffa même avec sa salive lorsque la page d'accueil s'ouvrit.

« Du porno ?! » Cria-t-elle en regardant le capitaine.

« Bah oui, c'est Leroy qui m'a fait découvrir ça, j'ai déjà essayé c'est génial ! »

« Non, c'est dégoûtant et dégradant, je ne p- attends… Depuis quand est-ce que tu connais Leroy toi ? »

« Oh on a bu un verre au bar, il y a quelque jours. Il est sympa pour un nain. »

« Oui, quand il n'essaye pas de te planter sa pioche dans ton cœur… » Marmonna-t-elle. « Il n'empêche que le porno est dégradant pour les personnes qui le font. C'est une industrie qui exploite des femmes qui ont besoin d'argent. Les pervers qui le produisent, devraient être en prison. Et puis 'faire l'amour' est un acte intime qui n'est sûrement pas ce que représente le porno. »

 _*Oh non elle recommence avec ses idées d'actes intimes… Tu pourrais la fermer et faire ce que le beau pirate te dit pour une fois ! S'il te plaît pour une fois, Régina !*_ pensa sa petite voix intérieure démoniaque.

« Écoute, amour. Je ne pourrais pas mieux t'expliquer que ce qu'ils pourront te montrer. Et ça sera beaucoup moins gênant pour toi comme pour moi... D'autant plus que c'est plutôt sympa à regarder je t'assure ! » Dit-il en haussant les épaules. « Attends je vais te mettre dans la bonne section. »

En moins de temps qu'il ne lui en faut pour changer de chaîne à la télé, il trouva la bonne section afin que Regina puisse se 'documenter' sur les relations entre femmes.

« Je dois me sentir impressionner ou répugner que tu connaisses aussi bien le site ? »

« Regarde cette vidéo. Moi je serais dans le salon si t'as besoin d'aide. » Il fit un clin d'œil et sortit de la pièce.

Malgré sa première réticence, c'était trop tentant. Régina se dit que finalement, peut-être, ça pourrait lui apprendre ce qu'elle avait envie. Et comme une élève consciencieuse, elle sortit même un calepin avec un crayon à papier, au cas où il y aurait des notes à prendre.

Elle regarda la première vidéo, impressionnée par les gestes et les nombreux cris de ces jeunes filles. Et avec 'une grande soif de nouvelles connaissance' ( _*mon oeil ouai !*)_ , elle choisit une deuxième vidéo et la regarda aussi scrupuleusement que la première. Puis une troisième et une quatrième. A la cinquième, elle ne fit pas attention à la description de la vidéo et la mit directement. Dès les premières minutes, ses tripes lui disent qu'elle avait fait une erreur…

« Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'elle va…» S'écria la brune. « OH….. Oh non pas avec ses… Oh mon dieu ça doit faire m- ! … Oh mon dieu ! Non ! …. OH ! Noooon ! »

Elle quitta le bureau, en passant par le salon. Hook vit détaler une Régina, les mains sur les yeux, qui ne faisait que crier 'Oh mon dieu ! Mes yeux ! Mes yeuuuux !'. Il alla vérifier ce qui avait pu effrayer la brune d'une telle manière. Et avec précaution, il regarda la vidéo qui était toujours en train de tourner.

« Oh mon dieu, non ! Comment ils peuv-… OH MON DIEU ! » Sans y réfléchir à deux fois, il attrapa l'écran de l'ordinateur et le jeta par la fenêtre. Fenêtre qui était toujours fermée… Et couru de la même manière que sa congénère en criant également 'Oh mon dieu ! Mes yeux ! Mes yeuuux !'.


	13. Hook - Drague à la Joey Tribbiani

**Un nouveau petit chapitre se consacrant à Hook :)**

 **Grosse référence à Joey Tribbiani et à la série Friends. Désolé pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas la série. Bonne lecture!**

Hook - Drague à la Joey Tribbiani

Le capitaine Killian Jones, autrement dit Hook, était habitué à porter sa tenue de pirate. En résumé, ses habits dépareillés qui sentaient le poisson pas frais ! Et quand quelqu'un disait ça au capitaine, il avait une terrible envie de répondre « Mais il est très frais mon poisson ! ».

Mais aujourd'hui était bien différent des autres jours. Après avoir quitté la reine et son problème de blonde 'aux yeux aussi brillants que la mer des Caraïbes', Killian avait mis sa plus belle chemise, celle qui montrait ses poils virils au torse. Il était tellement de son look qu'il se pavanait dans les rues de Storybrooke comme s'il était le roi du monde. Et pour ajouter encore plus de 'charme', il lançait des clins d'œil à toutes les filles qu'il rencontrait.

Au coin d'une rue, il tomba nez à nez avec Kathryn, qui était remplie de sacs de course. Au lieu de la soulager du poids comme un ami le ferait, il s'approcha d'elle, fit un sourire charmeur et lança :

« Salut. Ça va toi ? » En finissant avec un clin d'œil.

La blonde rit bêtement au sourire du pirate. Ce dernier, voyant que son plan fonctionnait, se remit en route, laissant la femme qui avait un sourire de jeune fille en fleur derrière lui.

Le long du chemin jusqu'au restaurant, il arrêta plusieurs femmes, de différents âges pour leur faire le coup du 'Salut, Ça va ?' et voir leur réaction. Elles étaient tooouutes sous son charme ! Elles rigolaient toutes stupidement comme des dindes et restaient planter comme si on leur avait enlevé la capacité de bouger.

Le capitaine était fier de lui. On aurait dit un paon, un vrai paon qui voulait montrer sa belle et grande queue bleue. Heureusement que Régina n'était pas là pour voir ça sinon elle l'aurait déjà remis à sa place plus d'une fois, et son oreille souffrirait à force d'être tirée.

Il arriva au restaurant, et chercha directement sa cible. Ruby Lucas. Elle était derrière le comptoir à lire un magazine. Il s'approcha d'elle à pas de loup. Quand il arriva à sa hauteur, la serveuse leva les yeux pour se retrouver en face d'un pirate avec de l'Eye-Liner, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres. Elle se releva et était prête à lui demander ce qu'il voulait commander mais il l'a prise de court.

« Salut… Ça va toi ? »

« Oui oui ça va, merci de me demander. Vous voulez commander quelque chose ? » Répondit naturellement Ruby.

Hook la regarda dubitatif mais ne se laissa pas abattre. Il en fallait plus pour décourager l'amoureux transit. « Je crois que tu n'as pas compris, amour. »

Il s'accouda au comptoir et lui sortit son plus beau sourire avec un regard intense.

« Salut. Ça va toi ? »

« Et je t'ai déjà répondu que j'allais bien. »

« Salut. Ça va toi ? »

« . ! » Répondit Ruby séparant chaque mot, légèrement agacée.

« Salut. Ça va toi ? »

« MAIS PUTAIN JE TE DIS QUE CA VA ! ALORS MAINTENANT DIS MOI CE QUE TU VEUX COMMANDER OU VA TE FAIRE CUIRE UN OEUF AUTREPART ! »

« RUBY ! On ne parle pas comme ça à la clientèle ! » Lui cria sa grand-mère.

« Viens t'en occuper alors ! Moi j'arrête ! »

Et la grande brune partit dans les cuisines, laissant un pirate triste et déçu au comptoir. Il se demandait bien pourquoi avec elle ça n'avait pas marché…

« Capitaine ! Vous avez l'air tristounet, quelque chose vous trotte dans la tête ? »

« Non, ça va » marmonna-t-il. « Et vous vieille folle, comment vous allez aujourd'hui ? »

« Hihihihi ! » La grand-mère rigola comme une jeune fille, qu'elle n'était plus depuis longtemps.

Hook, un air horrifié sur le visage, s'apprêtait à bondir de sa chaise et s'en aller le plus vite possible !


	14. Soirée TV

**Je ne possède ni Once Upon A Time, ni How I Met Your Mother**

Soirée TV

Le lendemain Kathryn avait décidé de passer la soirée avec la brune pour rattraper le temps perdu. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient à présent assises sur le canapé de la brune, elles étaient déjà épuisées de tous les ragots qu'elles avaient pu raconter (enfin surtout Kathryn). A présent, sous une bonne couverture et avec un paquet de pop-corn dans les mains elles regardaient tranquillement la télévision.

Elles rigolaient beaucoup et fortement tellement la série comique les faisait rire. Le bruit ameuta le pirate, qui descendit des escaliers. Il regarda les deux jeunes femmes rigoler telles des hystériques, et pour être honnête ça lui faisait très peur. D'un autre côté, il n'avait pas souvent eu l'occasion de voir la brune rire à gorge déployée et cette vision lui fit vraiment chaud au cœur.

« Vous pourriez arrêter de faire du bruit ? » Demanda Hook, assez fort pour palier avec les rires des jeunes femmes.

« T'as qu'à venir avec nous. » Proposa Régina.

Elles lui firent de la place sur le canapé. Le pirate, vêtu d'une simple robe de chambre qui appartenait à Regina - il avait vraiment pris ses aises, pensa Regina-, souleva la couverture et s'installa à côté de Kathryn et Régina en prenant une grosse poignée de pop-corn.

« Qu'est che que vous regardez ? »

La brune lui lança un mauvais regard pour avoir parlé la bouche plaisir, tandis que Kathryn lui répondit gentiment.

« Une série comique. Ça devrait te plaire »

Le pirate regarda quelques instants le show et en effet, ça lui plaisait assez. Il ne comprenait pas tout immédiatement, mais les situations étaient fines et marrantes. Il aurait préféré continuer à regarder la télévision en silence mais les filles avaient d'autres plans.

« Mon préféré c'est Ted. » Commença la blonde. « Il est beau, il a une belle coupe de cheveux et il cherche désespérément son âme-sœur. »

« Son côté fleur bleu te ressemble bien ! Mais je te rappelle que tu as déjà une âme-sœur. »

« On a quand même le droit de fantasmer ! » Elles rirent toutes les deux.

Hook, lui, essaya de repérer les personnages dont elles faisaient allusion.

« Moi ma préférée c'est Robin. » Continua Regina. « C'est une très belle femme, il faut le dire. Et elle ne se laisse pas faire ! C'est une vraie badass ! »

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé entendre le mot 'badass' sortir de ta b- »

« Eh ! C'est qui lui ? » S'exclama Hook.

A l'écran venait d'apparaître un grand blond élégant, habillé en costume, un sourire charmeur au visage.

« Barney Stinson. Le plus grand séducteur de tous les temps. Monsieur Je-ne-porte-que-des-costumes » Répondit Régina. « Je ne pensais pas que tu t'intéresserais aux hommes, Hook ! »

« Le plus grand séducteur hein ? » Demanda Hook, il n'entendit même pas la dernière phrase de la brune.

« Eum oui. Il a à chaque fois d'autres trucs et astuces pour coucher avec les filles. » L'ancienne reine regarda son ami avec inquiétude, ce dernier avait les yeux qui brillait, comme un enfant à Noël. Il avait quelque chose derrière la tête, elle en était sûre et elle avait peur de ce que cela pourrait être.

Le pirate se leva rapidement du canapé et sortit de la maison… En robe de chambre !

« Où est-ce que tu crois qu'il va comme ça ? » Demanda Kathryn.

« Je préfère ne pas savoir. »

Elles tournèrent leur tête vers l'écran.

« Ça me fait plaisir qu'on soit à nouveau amies. » Déclara la blonde.

« Moi aussi Kathryn. » La brune regarda son amie, un sourire sincère s'étira sur son visage.

« Tu sais j'ai rencontré David – enfin James aujourd'hui. »

« Mmh mmh » Régina retourna sa tête vers l'écran, elle n'aimait pas vraiment parler de ce soi-disant prince, enfin surtout après sa mésaventure avec Hook.

« Il m'a dit qu'Emma était rentrée. »

L'ancien maire fit volte-face à l'entente du prénom de sa bien-aimée.

« Quand ça ? »

« Elle est rentrée aujourd'hui, elle était très fatiguée, et Henry aussi. Alors ils se sont couchés dès qu'ils sont rentrés. Je pense que c'est pour ça que tu n'as pas encore eu de nouvelles. »

« Oui… Ou alors c'est parce qu'ils me détestent… Je les comprends en même temps. »

« Ils ne te détestent pas ! » La brune haussa un sourcil. « Enfin pas Emma, ni Henry. »

« C'est gentil de me rem – »

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup et Hook entra triomphalement habillé cette d'un costume haute couture dans le salon où les deux femmes le regardèrent médusée.

Il se posta juste devant elle, les poings sur ses hanches comme s'il était un super héros et déclara « Le maître est arrivé. »

« Où est-ce que tu as trouvé ce costume ? » Demanda Régina

« Quelque part. »

« Si tu l'as volé, je ne protégerai pas ! »

« Peu importe ! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? »

« Un pirate avec de l'eye-liner en costume … Pas génial… » Répondit la brune, un sourire mesquin aux lèvres.

« Mais toi t'es une rabat-joie ! Et toi Kat' ? » Demanda le capitaine en se tournant vers l'autre femme.

« Euuuuuum….. C'est… Original ? »

« Ah tu vois Miss Je-ne-connais-rien-à-la-mode-parce-que-je-mets-les-mêmes-habits-tous-les-jours-et-ils-me-font-paraître-stricte-et-me-font-veillir-de-dix-fois-mon-âge-c'est-à-dire-que-dans-mon-cas-ça-me-fait-600ans ! »

« Tu sais que… Pour que ce soit drôle, il ne faut que ce ne soit long, Captain Eye-Liner. »

« Non ! Tu n'as pas… le droit… de m'appeler… comme ça ! » Dit-il son doigt pointé qui tremblait sous sa 'colère'. « Seule Ruby a le droit ! » Il avait les yeux embués de larmes.

« Oh non, il est triste à cause de son chagrin d'amour. » Régina se leva et lui fit un rapide câlin, mais le brun s'enleva vite de ses bras.

« Ce n'est pas un chagrin d'amour ! C'est juste que ce costume et tellement beau qu'il me fait pleurer. Et c'est d'ailleurs grâce à Fernando que je vais la pécho ! »

« Fernando ? Pécho ? Mais où est-ce que tu te ballades pour connaître un langage pareil ? »

Le pirate ne répondit pas et courut dans la chambre d'ami pour être un petit peu seul. Régina le regarda partir, elle ne savait pas quoi faire dans une situation comme ça. On aurait dit que le pirate était un jeune adolescent en mal d'amour. _*J'espère qu'Henry ne deviendra jamais comme lui.*_

« Il est peut-être à la limite de la folie mais il n'avait pas totalement tort. » Régina se retourna vers la blonde qui venait de parler.

« De 1, à la limite ? De 2, de quoi est-ce que tu veux parler ? »

« Tes fringues sont quand même très strict. Et pour draguer ta Miss Swan, il te faudra autre chose que tes jupes et tes pulls au col roulé. »

« Je ne porte pas que ça ! J'ai également des chemises… »

« Je suis d'accord avec toi. Mais la plupart de tes habits te rende stricte, froide. Certains diront même 'prête à émasculer un homme'. »

« Ça fait toujours plaisir… »

« Je pense que tu aurais bien besoin d'un relooking vestimentaire. »

« Est-ce que tu penses à ce que je pense ? »

La blonde sourit malicieusement et hocha de la tête.

« Demain, on se fera une après-midi SHOPPIIIIING ! »


	15. Hook-Drague à la Barney Stinson(Rated M)

**Un deuxième chapitre aujourd'hui consacré à Hook. La prochaine fois, on reviendra sur Regina !**

 **Pour les fans de How I Met Your Mother, vous remarquez que je me suis inspiré de cette série !**

 **Je préviens que ce chapitre pourrait être** ** _rated M_** **, pour les plus jeunes ! On ne sait jamais.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Hook - Drague à la Barney Stinson

Hook entra dans le restaurant et scanna la pièce de son regard perçant. Il y avait très peu de monde, normal puisque tout le monde était censé travailler à cette heure de la journée. Mais une seule personne n'attira son attention. Elle était debout, derrière le comptoir à faire briller le meuble. A l'entente de la sonnerie, la jolie brunette tourna la tête vers le pirate, ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer. Ses deux orbes chocolats brillants se posant sur les siens, ses cheveux châtains parsemés de mèches rouges tombant avec délicatesse et fougue sur ses épaules jusqu'au bas de son dos, sa chemise à carreau rouge épousant à merveille les courbes de son torse laissant apparaître un décolleté généreux sans pour autant être vulgaire.

 _* Elle est magnifique... Ces yeux sont tellement intenses... Et ces lèvres si rouges.. Et ce cou.. Et ces seins... Ooh non mini Killian pas maintenant! *_

Hook se racla la gorge et s'avança avec un sourire charmeur sur le visage. Il continua à fixer le regard de Ruby, celle qui avait les yeux grands ouverts d'étonnement.

Et il y avait de quoi! Au lieu de son attirail de pirate habituel, Hook portait à ses pieds des babouches de couleur jaune, un pantalon vert porté très large avec, à sa taille, une large ceinture vert foncée. En haut, il n'était habillé que d'un gilet vert à motif jaune laissant apparaître ses abdominaux et son torse viril. Son crâne était surmonté d'un turban, finissant ainsi la tenue du parfait génie. Il s'arrêta devant le comptoir, avec une Ruby morte de rire.

Après avoir repris son souffle, la brune réussit à articuler convenablement:

« Bonjour Captain Eye-Liner, que puis-je pour vous? »

« Amour, je crois qu'aujourd'hui c'est moi qui vais faire quelque chose pour toi. »

« Ah oui! Et comment ça? », demanda Ruby en inclinant la tête.

Killian posa ses coudes sur le comptoir et et s'approcha un peu plus de la brunette.

« Je vais t'offrir une faveur, commença-t-il sur le ton de la confidence, pour au final parler plus fort comme pour faire une grande déclaration. Il y a longtemps j'ai subi une malédiction, et un génie s'est emparé de mon corps. Pour compensation, il m'a dit que j'avais le droit à un voeu. »

Il continua en la regardant droit dans les yeux: « Et aujourd'hui Ruby, je te donne ce voeu. Ce que j'essaie de te dire c'est que... Attends la suite... »

La brune en question se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour réprimer un rire qui voulait ressortir du plus profond de sa gorge.

Sans le remarquer, Hook continua fièrement et solennellement:

 **« Mon pénis exauce les voeux »**

Ruby le dévisagea pendant quelques instants, réprimant au plus profond d'elle un fou rire. Quand elle pensa enfin pouvoir parler sans éclater de rire au nez du 'génie', elle lui répondit avec un ton sarcastique.

« Vraiment ? Un génie en sortirait ? »

« Seulement si tu le frottes assez fort », finit-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Ruby ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, avant d'être interrompue par sa grand-mère qui sortit de la cuisine en courant en direction du pirate:

« Moi je veux faire un vœu ! »

Hook ne réfléchit pas à deux fois avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou en criant de peur.

De son côté, Ruby avait finalement fini par éclater de rire, voyant sa grand-mère partir à la recherche du pirate.

« HOOK RAMENE TES FESSES ICI, JE TE DIS QUE J'AI UN VŒU ! HOOOOK ! »


	16. Bench Time

Bench Time

Hook n'avait jamais vu une Régina aussi excitée. Elle courrait partout dans sa chambre, à chercher les vêtements parfaits qu'elle allait porter. Ça allait parfaitement au capitaine, parce qu'en ce moment elle était en sous-vêtements. Son corps de déesse à la merci du regard vicieux de Hook. La brune le remettait juste en place lorsqu'elle le prenait sur le fait, mais comme elle était agitée comme une puce elle ne le remarquait pas souvent. Elle voulait vraiment être parfaite. Et pour cause ! Emma Swan était revenue de son voyage à New-York il y a quelques jours de cela, et elle ne lui avait toujours pas parlé. De même pour Henry. Elle était très triste que son fils ne l'ait toujours pas appelé, ou même juste passé un petit coucou. Elle ne pensait pas être en position de pouvoir le harceler par téléphone, vu son passé.

Sauf qu'il y a quelques heures, le sheriff avait appelé Régina pour lui 'donner un rendez-vous' aux quais.

 ***Je ne veux pas te casser tes espoirs mais elle n'a pas vraiment dit 'rendez-vous' tu sais.***

*Je m'en fooout ! Je vais à un rendez-vous avec Miss Swaneuh ! Je vais à un rendez-vous avec Miss Swaneuh _!*_

Dans sa tête c'était la fête ! Elle faisait la danse de la joie dans toutes les positions possible et inimaginable.

 ***Est-ce que je pourrais changer de tête, elle me fatigue !***

Son regard s'arrêta sur une petite robe noire et de longues bottes en cuir qui lui iront à merveille.

« Elle t'a dit pourquoi elle voulait te voir ? » Demanda le capitaine.

« Pas en détail. »

« Dis-moi quand même. »

« Elle m'a dit de venir aux quais » Répondit la brune.

« Pour y faire quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas, elle ne m'a rien dit d'autre. »

« Ah bah ça c'est sûr il n'y a pas beaucoup de détails… » Marmonna le capitaine.

La brune sortit de son dressing où elle était en train de s'habiller pour lancer un regard au capitaine.

« Ça m'est égal si elle ne me dit pas pourquoi elle veut me voir. On pourrait même éplucher des patates que je ne lui en tiendrais pas rigueur. J'ai juste envie de la voir. »

Elle s'arrêta une seconde, la tête dans les nuages. Elle avait hâte de voir Emma ! Elle finit de se préparer et mit son long manteau à cause du temps calamiteux du Maine.

*Des fois je me dis que j'aurais dû installer Storybrooke à Miami…*

Avant de partir, elle regarda la veste en cuir qu'elle avait pris dans l'appartement de la blonde. Enfin elle allait voir Emma !

Régina arriva au quai et vit une tête blonde. Il n'y avait qu'elle aux alentours, le port était presque mort de toute activité depuis bien longtemps. Assise sur un banc, Emma tenait le livre 'Once Upon a Time' sur ses genoux.

« Vous vouliez un peu de lecture ? » Demanda Regina.

La brune avait un sourire franc et lumineux, elle s'installa sur le banc d'à côté de celui de la blonde. Emma la regarda vite fait avant de replonger le nez dans son livre, un petit rire sarcastique qui s'échappa de sa gorge.

« Je cherche plutôt quelques renseignements. » Avoua Emma.

« Je peux peut-être vous aider. »

« Je ne pense pas. »

Le silence s'installa. Régina regarda ses doigts s'entremêlés entre eux. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, et visiblement Emma n'avait pas plus envie que ça de la voir.

« Comment va Henry ? » Demanda Regina.

« Il va bien. » Répondit froidement Emma.

Elle tourna une page du livre.

« Il est à l'école… Pour une fois ! » Continua-t-elle avec plus de gaieté.

Elles rigolèrent toutes les deux. La petite blague permit de détendre l'atmosphère.

« Comment était votre voyage à New-York ? »

« Oh normal, aussi normal qu'un voyage peut être quand on cherche le fils de Rumplestilskin. »

« Est-ce que vous l'avez trouvé ? Un petit garçon dans les rues de New-York ça devrait être facile. »

Emma regarda au loin, un sourire en coin. Regina ne savait pas à quoi l'autre jeune femme pensait. Elle avait l'air nostalgique, presque triste dans le regard. Et pourtant avec le pincement au coin des lèvres, elle avait l'intuition qu'Emma cachait sa colère.

« Croyez-moi un enfant dans les rues peut facilement se cacher ! Et ça fait bien longtemps que… _Baelfire_ n'est plus un enfant. »

« Que voulez-vous dire par là ? »

« Il a 33 ans. »

Régina la regarda profondément. Il y avait autre chose dans l'esprit de la blonde qui ne voulait pas sortir, la brune le voyait mais ne la força pas à avouer.

« Ça a dû faire un choc à Rumplestilskin. »

« Ce n'était pas la personne la plus choquée… » Marmonna Emma.

« Excusez-moi ? »

Le sheriff se tourna vers Régina. Elle lui prit les mains au plus grand bonheur de la brune, même si à leur contact, elles eurent un coup de jus les faisant japper de douleur.

« C'est pour ça que je vous ai appelé. Je… On.. Non j'ai retrouvé quelqu'un de mon passé. »

« Vous commencez à me faire peur Miss Swan. » Régina pouvait dire que la blonde était aussi nerveuse qu'elle avec ses mains mouillées.

« Baelfire, ou Neal comme je le connais, est le père d'Henry. » Avoua Emma.

Régina était bouche-bée. Elle n'avait pas du tout pensé à ce genre de révélation. L'ancienne mairesse avait déjà du mal avec sa garde partagée avec Emma alors si son deuxième parent était dans la place. Et surtout Henry aurait ses deux parents biologiques, il n'aurait plu besoin de Régina. Déjà que leur relation était compliquée, maintenant elle atteindrait des sommets ! Elle le perdra… La brune commença à paniquer. Emma remarqua son désarroi et lui serra les mains plus fort.

« Eh eh ! Ça va aller, ne vous inquiétez pas. Regardez-moi dans les yeux, Regina. » Ce que fit la brune. « On va se serrer les coudes. Régina je sais qu'on a eu plusieurs divergences dans le passé – »

« Divergences ? C'est un euphémisme ! » S'exclama Regina

« Oui bref ! » dit Emma en roulant des yeux. « Ce que je veux vous dire, c'est qu'on peut s'entre-aider… On peut s'entre-aider et être plus fortes que lui. »

« Vous pensez qu'il est vraiment plus dangereux que la méchante reine ? » Rigola Regina en penchant la tête sur le côté.

« C'est un voleur. » Emma continua en étant parfaitement sérieuse. « Je ne lui fais pas confiance. Il peut partir du jour au lendemain alors qu'Henry commencera seulement à s'habituer à sa présence. C'est un mauvais exemple pour notre fils. »

Régina resta silencieuse, elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Elle voyait bien que la blonde était bouleversée par cette nouvelle. Elle voulait la prendre dans ses bras mais pour son plus grand malheur, elles n'étaient pas encore assez proches. Elle lui toucha le bras pour la réconforter et ce geste lui valut un autre coup de jus.

« Aïe ! Eh mais vous êtes électrique aujourd'hui vous ! » S'exclama Emma, un sourire aux lèvres, qui s'effaça bien vite. « Sérieusement, Régina, je sais que vous êtes également la mère du p'tit. Une bonne mère. Malgré toutes les conneries de la méchante reine. Vous pouvez être sûre que je ne vous l'enlèverai pas. »

La brune la regarda dans les yeux et put voir dans ses orbes gris de la sincérité. Elle tenait à Régina, c'était indéniable. Est-ce qu'elle devait lui demander ? Maintenant ?

 ***Jette-toi à l'eau, chérie, elle est tout à toi ! ***

« Peut-être même qu'on… Qu'on pourrait devenir amie ? » Lâcha Régina.

 *** C'n'est pas vraiment à ça que je m'attendais mais c'est déjà un début…***

Emma fut prise de court et babilla au lieu de répondre correctement. Et Régina s'excusa vite en disant que c'était une idée saugrenue.

« Non. On peut commencer par ça, c'est très bien je trouve. Il faut bien qu'on devienne amie pour le bien d'Henry, non ? »

« Oui bien sûr. » Régina sourit de toutes ses dents avant que les deux jeunes femmes se levèrent et se serrèrent les mains pour sceller leur 'pacte', ce qui leur valut un troisième coup de jus.

Régina rentra chez elle, toujours ce sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Hook n'était pas là quand elle rentra, il l'avait prévenu qu'il passerait au restau, pour voir Ruby bien sûr ! Elle s'installa donc dans son lit pour lire un bon livre, qu'elle ne lut pas parce qu'elle repensa à cette délicieuse conversation et à cette amitié naissante.


End file.
